


Eyes Here

by kimfairybjb



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Binhwan - Freeform, M/M, bobhwan, triplekim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimfairybjb/pseuds/kimfairybjb
Summary: Hello everyone!I've been really inspired to write a Triple Kim fanfic because I can't find much of that and I also want to explore a love triangle between them.I honestly just thought if the plot and haven't really thought of the rest. 😆But I've been writing fanfics before and I might upload them here and turn them into Triple Kim ship. 🥰So yeah hope you guys like it!





	1. A Split Second

Dancing to the rhythm..  
Humming to the music..  
Panting due to dancing..

The other members looked at their leader hoping he'd give them a break. They're exhausted.

But Hanbin wanted everything to be perfect before they stopped. He wanted everything to be as he envisioned before they rested. He wanted it all to be engrained in each and every one of them so they won't forget.

Jiwon bit his inner lip as he took a worried glance at Jinhwan. Unsure if their hyung was sick or just tired. He looked pale.

Jinhwan took quick gasps of air as if he couldn't breathe. God knows he just wants to rest his burning body for a few minutes before he collapses but he doesn't dare say anything. He knows Hanbin has been pushing himself so who was he to ask for a break when everyone was doing their best?

Hanbin clicked his tongue and gritted his teeth when his team didn't synchronize again.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that but do this!" his roaring voice made everyone lower their heads.

Jiwon, becoming more worried than ever, looked at Hanbin. Trying to signal him to look at Jinhwan's condition. But Hanbin didn't notice it.

Jiwon bit his lower lip. He kept on glancing at Jinhwan, worry flooding him. He knew it was only a matter of time before something bad happens.

And it did.

Despite Hanbin still roaring with anger, Jiwon disregarded it and ran towards Jinhwan just in time to catch his hyung when he fell face forward.

 

 

Jiwon fanned Jinhwan's face. He was full of worry.

The others were in a panic. Not sure whether they should help Jiwon with Jinhwan or stay in their place because of a raging tiger leader in front of them.

Hanbin clicked his tongue and threw a profanity making the others jerk back.

"Shit!"

Hanbin stepped forward and headed to Jinhwan much to the other's relief.

"is he ok?" Hanbin asked, kneeling by Jiwon's side.

"he doesn't look ok." Jiwon answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hanbin glared at Jiwon for a second before declaring that everyone take a break.

The others scampered around and immediately took water. Some sat on the floor-looking like it's the most comfortable bed there was.

Hanbin stood up and took water and brought it to Jiwon. Jiwon, eyes never leaving Jinhwan, didn't notice the cup that Hanbin was handing him.

Hanbin sighed and shoved the cup that he was offering to Jiwon's chest. "take it. you need a break too."

"he needs to go to the hospital" Jiwon answered back. "he needs an iv shot. he's also burning up."

"ok. I'll let the—" just before he could finish, Jinhwan opened his eyes.

"hyung!" the two immediately called out making the others go near them.

"hyung, you're burning up. you shouldn't have pushed yourself. you need to go to the hospital" Jiwon said.

Jinhwan pushed himself up and swept Jiwon's arm from him, missing the pain that flashed from the younger's eyes. "I'm ok. I'm just hot because of practicing. I'm not sick." Jinhwan said, trying to convince everyone but Jiwon knew better.

"hyung." Jiwon grabbed Jinhwan's wrist "I know when you're lying." Jiwon said.

"Just take a break. If you're sick, don't make it hard for everyone and just rest. No wonder you kept making mistakes" Hanbin said.

Jinhwan gritted his teeth. "Sorry." was all he could mutter.

"You could be a little nicer right?" Jiwon said to Hanbin who only glanced at him and shook his head.

The air around the three were heavy that the other members only looked at each other-not saying anything. 

 

~later at the dorm~

"hyung let me help you with that" Jiwon said, standing beside Jinhwan while he was cutting the vegetables to cook.

"No need I can do it myself" Jinhwan said, trying to hide the burning feeling inside.

He was still feeling irritated with what Hanbin said in the studio he didnt want Jiwon to get the short end of the straw.

"No, seriously. Let me help you. I want to." Jiwon said. The older just sighed and gave Jiwon the knife.

The younger gave his hyung his eye smiles making the older smile while shaking his head.

He was about to get the pot but Hanbin took it and put water in it. He and Jinhwan looked at each other for a moment before he looked at the water again, making sure it wasn't overflowing.

He placed it on the stove and turned it on.

Hanbin kept licking his lips, as if wanting to say something but was unsure if he should.

Jinhwan found it entertaining yet decided to hide his amusement under his cold demeanor.

Jiwon looked at the two before calling out to Jinhwan, "hyung. done" Jinhwan smiled at Jiwon and thanked him for helping.

Just as Jiwon left the kitchen to go to the living room, he heard Hanbin apologize to Jinhwan. It made him smile but there was a tugging feeling inside him that he didn't want to acknowledge.

~living room~

"what're you guys watching?" Jiwon asked, taking a pillow before sitting beside June.

"I dont know." June replied.

Jiwon looked at June in confusion.

Why did he even ask the idiot.

"Yah Chanwoo, what you guys watching?" Jiwon asked.

Just when Chanwoo started explaining, Hanbin came out of the kitchen and sat beside Jiwon.

"thanks." Hanbin mumbled, loud enough for Jiwon to hear.

Unsure of why, Jiwon just nodded.


	2. Inches Apart

Jiwon sighed. He was still in a battle with himself. He didnt know whether to enter the room or not.

He wasnt sure if the two were done talking-or flirting- but he wanted to stop it. But what should he do? How could he disturb them when he can clearly hear Jinhwan's lovely laughter.

It was like music to his ears but he wanted to be the one who made Jinhwan feel that happiness.

He clicked his tongue and decided to enter the room, making sure he entered in a manner where he disturbed the two.

"eeeeeyyyyy!" Jiwon yelled.

Jiwon saw Jinhwan trying to stop Hanbin. He was holding Handbin's wrist due to the fact that Hanbin was trying to tickle him.

The moment Jinhwan heard Jiwon, he immediately ran behind Jiwon and hid there. He blew raspberries at Hanbin who tried to chase him.

"Yah!" Jiwon exclaimed. "What are you guys doing! Why am I being dragged into this?" Jiwon complained but he was protecting Jinhwan all the same.

"this hyung said he can do better than me in dancing!" Hanbin complained, still trying to get his hands on Jinhwan.

"I didnt say that! I said I danced sexier than you!" Jinhwan said, holding Jiwon's shirt tightly while shielding himself from Hanbin.

"You also said I was lame!" Hanbin said, raising his voice.

"but you are!" Jinhwan said, laughing. It was obvious that Jinhwan was just teasing their leader but Hanbin wasn't taking it.

"ahhhh!! enough already! Hyung! my shirt's gonna get ripped!" Jiwon complained.

The two still didnt leave Jiwon alone. They looked like idiots in the middle of the studio with Hanbin trying to catch Jinhwan while Jiwon was in the middle unsure what to do.

But just when Hanbin was about to catch Jinhwan, Jinhwan pulled on Jiwon's shirt too hard that he took a wrong step and they both started falling. Seeing that they're about to fall, Hanbin grabbed Jiwon's arms but he ended up falling with them!

The three of them grunted in pain when they met with the hard floor.

"yaaaah!!" Jiwon screamed but it only made the other laugh.

"Ish!" Jiwon exclaimed but soon followed the two. The three of them were laughing like idiots when the door of the room opened again. This time the other members were looking at them weirdly.

"they must've lost their minds." Yunhyeong said, shaking his head as he went in first.

The others followed Yunhyeong and shook their head in amusement. Chanwoo, on the other hand, decided to help the three. Seeing as they were all on top of each other.

"Thanks Chanwoo." Jiwon said but instead of rising up, Hanbin got an idea. He immediately pulled Chanwoo down with them, squishing Jinhwan who was at the bottom of the pile.

"Yah!! Kim Hanbin you better stop that!" Jinhwan yelled, feeling the pressure of the three guys on top of him.

"Hanbinah!!!" Jiwon complained too when he noticed Hanbin trying to call the others to join the pile.

"YAHHHH!!!" the fairy of the group screamed just when June, Yunhyeon and Donghyuk joined the pile while laughing along with their leader.

"You're dead Hanbin!" Jinhwan exclaimed

But Hanbin just smiled at their hyung, looking at him with sparkling eyes. Though Jinhwan was angry, his heart wasn't so.

"Aish get up you mother-" Jiwon started swearing when he noticed the eye contact the two had, it wasn't fair.

They others started standing up but still laughing at their hyung.

Hanbin stood up followed by Jiwon. Jinhwan, who was at the bottom of the pile didn't want to stand up anymore due to the pain on his back.

Hanbin smiled before reaching out a hand to his hyung. But at the same time he reached out his hand, Jiwon was fast enough to kneel beside Jinhwan and assist him in sittin up first.

Hanbin bit his tongue as he retracted his hand. He closed it before pulling it away and kneeling beside Jinhwan too.

"Hyung, you ok?" Jiwon asked, his voice was laced with worry.  
"not really. Because of this crazy ass." Jinhwan said, planning to hit Hanbin who just held onto his hand before he could lift it to hit him.

"Sorry hyung. But if you didn't tease me then this wouldn't happen." Hanbin said, squeezing Jinhwan's hand.

"ish!" Jinhwan muttered.

Jiwon looked at the two who seemed to be in their own world again. Tho he was still holding onto Jinhwan's shoulder-assisting him he felt like he was worlds apart from his hyung even though they were just inches apart.

~a little later . dorm~

Jinhwan groaned again as he patted his back. He was walking like a grandpa while headed to the bathroom.

Flipping the towel on his neck, he opened the bathroom only to be greeted by Jiwon's nakedness who had just finished washing up.

Jiwon was startled and covered his body which earned a laugh from their hyung.

"yah, I already saw everything. what are you covering for?" Jinhwan said while entering and shutting the door behind him.

Jiwon cleared his throat as he straightened out. True to the words, they all have seen each other's body. even those lovely ornaments down there.

Jiwon noticed that Jinhwan kept on patting his back. So he offered to massage the older. Jinhwan just gave a smile and immediately nodded.

"But you're done washing up." Jinhwan said.

"No one died when they washed up twice. Let's go." Jiwon said, smiling at his hyung.

Jiwon held on Jinhwan's shoulders planning to go to the washing area when Jinhwan stopped him, "I don't plan on taking a bath with my clothes on." Jiwon raised his hands, "right" before laughing.

 

Jiwon was happy to accompany the team's fairy in the bathroom. At least he had a time alone with the hyung.

He smiled inwardly, thinking it would be nice if this happened a lot more often.

——————————

A/N:  
Hello everyone. Thank you for reading this fic. Honestly I still dont know what the story is about but I just want it to be about the three kims. lol. I'm a heavy triple kim shipper so I love BinHwan, BobHwan and Double B. 😆  
So yeah. If you'd like longer chapters let me know. And if you have comments let me know as well. Thank you for reading and I'll update again soon!


	3. That Feeling

Hanbin licked his lower lip while glancing at the two who were giggling and tickling each other. He felt his irritation rise up as if his stomach wanted to throw itself out of his body.

"Idiots" he mumbled, looking back at his workspace. The song he was working on didnt sound right to his ears. Or was it because they were too noisy and he couldn't concentrate? Or was it because he was irritated?

He sighed deeply, making Yunhyeong look at him. "you ok? You look like you'll punch someone sooner or later" Yunhyeong said, not knowing that there was already an inner turmoil fighting inside Hanbin.

Hanbin raised his head and rested it on the backrest of the chair he was sitting on. He closed his eyes before massaging his temples.

"Hanbin-ah, does your head hurt again? I have your meds." Jinhwan said but Hanbin didn't answer him.

He wasnt sure what it was. Did his head really hurt?

"yah Jiwon stop it!" Jinhwan suddenly said, glaring at Jiwon. This time Jiwon raised his hands in defeat. "alright hyung"

"I need my meds." Hanbin said all of a sudden. But he thought if he really needed it or if he just didn't want Jiwon to hog all of Jinhwan's attention.

"Alright." Jinhwan said, standing up to head to his bag. "oh, where is it?" Jinhwan asked, more to himself.

"Maybe you forgot it in the other studio." Jiwon answered.

"ah." Jinhwan mouthed. Jiwon immediately stood beside Jinhwan and put his arm over him. "lets go get it."

But just before they could go, Hanbin called Jiwon to check his part of the song. Jiwon reasoned "we'll be back real quick." But Hanbin didn't want that.

"I'll get it with hyung. You check this one. Make sure it's all good when we come back." Hanbin said which made Jiwon nod before letting go of Jinhwan.

As they passed by each other, they shared a glance that looked like they glared at each other.

Hanbin immediately wrapped his arm around their hyung's waist which made the older shake his head.

Jiwon looked back and felt a pang in his chest when the two left. He bit his lower lip before sitting on Hanbin's chair and checking the sounds.

~~~

"Found it?" Hanbin asked.

"yup! it's here." Jinhwan said after pulling his bag from the studio's rest room.

"Which medicine did you bring?" Hanbin asked.

"You know I always bring everything. Your headaches are crazy." Jinhwan said, lookin at Hanbin with slit eyes.

Hanbin just smiled at his hyung and then he pouted. Trying to act cute to get his hyung to feel bad for him.

Jinhwan just rolled his eyes before handing Hanbin one of his medication. "I think this one would work better for today. You haven't slept yet and you've been in front of the monitor again. I told you to put on your glasses when you do that. What's the point of buying those monitor glasses if you wouldn't use them." Jinhwan nagged.

Hanbin just smiled sheepishly at his hyung. He liked the attention even if he was nagging him. He nodded his head a few times as if signaling to Jinhwan that he was listening.

"mm... I understand hyung... I'll make sure to bring it next time." Hanbin answered.

"If anything I think you need a break from the computer. You should get out and get some fresh air." Jinhwan said, zipping his bag and putting it behind him. "Let's get the others. Let's go get something to eat at the convenience store." he added.

Somehow Hanbin didn't like that idea of all of them going out to eat. So he pouted again and said "I want to have a date with hyung. The others make my head ache more."

Jinhwan bit his lower lip, weighing his options. It looks like it's best to give Hanbin that fresh air but is it good to just go by themselves? The others would definitely worry.

"Fine. But I gotta tell them that we're going out. We'll need to bribe them too." Jinhwan said, heading to the door and missing the smile that crept out of Hanbin's lips.

 

~~~

Hanbin blew and hissed for air when the noodles were too hot for his mouth.

"Yah! Blow on it before putting it in your mouth! Your tongue's gonna get burned!" Jinhwan reprimanded but Hanbin just nodded as he prepared another bite of his Ramyun.

Jinhwan just rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Hanbin's going to do it again. But hey, ramyun tastes better when its hot.

Just when Hanbin was about to take another bite, Jinhwan blew on the noodles. He didnt notice that his face inched closer to Hanbin's. The younger just started at his hyung, thinking what it would be like to be the noodles.

"Eat." Jinhwan said, after blowing on the noodles.

They enjoyed the peace outside with the fresh air that accompanied it. It's amazing how a place can become quite comfortable with food in front of you and someone to keep you company.

Hanbin took several glances at his hyung as they ate. He liked watching Jinhwan eat. It helps his appetite.

Just as they finished eating. Jinhwan sighed before getting up.

"Just wait a minute, I need to get something for the others." Jinhwan said.

"hm? you already got them kimbap." Hanbin reasoned, not wanting to separate from his hyung.

"I'll treat you to ice cream. It'll help with your headache." Jinhwan said and it made Hanbin smile.

"I'll go with you." Hanbin stood up and wrapped his arm around Jinhwan's shoulder. They both went back in the convenience store to get ice cream.

Jinhwan was looking around to make sure he gets what the others want. Meanwhile Hanbin was looking for what he wants to eat.

They both reached out for the same thing and Hanbin smiled with glee.   
"Hyung knows what I like." he said with a smile on his face.

"It's also what Jiwon likes." Jinhwan said while laughing at Hanbin's face who turned sour. "I dont like this anymore then." Hanbin said, letting go of the ice cream cone.

Jinhwan just smiled. Hanbin acting cute was something he hasn't seen in a while. He rolled his eyes and just patted the younger one's arm.

"Fine, get this one and I'll get a different one for Jiwon. You're becoming picky, what are you a child?" Jinhwan said while shaking his head and handing Hanbin's ice cream cone to him.

Hanbin just puffed his cheeks. He just wasn't in the mood to share his hyung today.

"I think I got everyone's ice cream. Let's go?" Jinhwan said, smiling at Hanbin.

Hanbin could only nod at his cute hyung. Smiling like and idiot and following him like a chick to it's mom.  
But just as they got near the place, they saw Jiwon at the entrance with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I told you we should've told them." Jinhwan whispered.

"So-" Jiwon started but Hanbin immediately raised his hand that was holding the bag of ice cream.

"Ice cream!" Hanbin said, smiling.

Jiwon just shook his head and motioned Hanbin to go. But just as Jinhwan passed, Jiwon held on his hyung's shoulder.  
"you're spoiling Hanbin too much hyung." Jiwon scowled which just earned a laugh from his hyung. "I spoil everyone. You guys are like family, and my only friends so why not?" Jinhwan said.

Jiwon clicked his tongue when hearing Jinhwan's words.

"Ah, come on! The others are waiting!" Jiwon   
said, wrapping his arms around the older's shoulder and guiding him to the building.

~~~~~~

Heyaaaa!

Hello everyone!

So here's another part to this story. And tbh I'm still confused where it's headed. I keep thinking it's more of their life in their dorm and studio. But at the same time I want it to be outside of that idol life.

I'm not really good at writing so sorry for all the mistakes and awkwardness. 😅

Thank you for reading and hope you like it!

-fairykim


	4. Testing One’s Patience

Jinhwan gritted his teeth but still pretended to smile. Maybe it's a force of habit but he hated having to pretend that he's ok especially when the members start teasing him.

Always forgetting that he's actually the oldest among them just because he lets them get away with everything. Damn kids.

"alright, alright that's enough" Jinhwan heard Jiwon say while clapping his hands. Jinhwan was surprised to see Jiwon defending him. It was honestly suspicious especially since he's the one who usually starts the teasing.

"Don't you see Jinhwan-hyung getting smaller with all your teasing?" Jiwon added. And there it was. Jinhwan just sighed in irritation. Leave it to Jiwon to make him feel even more irritated. 

Jinhwan just passed his tongue over with lower lip before biting it, supressing the anger he was already feeling

"Okay, time to practice." They heard Hanbin call after laughing alongside everyone who kept teasing Jinhwan.

Jinhwan just stood up and started dancing alongside the others. He was still fired up inside but he didnt want to show his weakness to the others especially since he's the oldest.

All throughout their practice, Jinhwan kept making mistakes here and there and Hanbin's patience is starting to grow thin. Jinhwan kept apologizing but deep inside he was also unsure of himself. Was he apologizing because he kept making mistakes or was he apologizing because he deliberately made mistakes so he could get away.

Then the others started noticing that Jinhwan was becoming quite a problem. They started teasing him again, as if pushing him close to the edge.

He wasn't sure who it was or how it happened but he just felt like leaving without uttering a single word. Different from how he normally was.

He suddenly turned around and left the studio, heading to God knows where.

"Oh... Guess he's not in the mood today." Donghyuk said before looking at the others.

Hanbin was about to go when Jiwon went past him again, running after Jinhwan.

He was about to stop when he heard Yunhyeong ask "Does Jinhwan-hyung have a problem?"

Hanbin knew Jinhwan was the type to never voice out his problems nor his feelings. He bit his inner cheek before sighing and following Jiwon to run after Jinhwan.

 

Hanbin reached Jiwon at the entrance and asked him, "Did you see Jinhwan-hyung?"

Jiwon just shook his head. "I ran as fast as I could but when I came up here he wasnt here. I already checked the other rooms and the washrooms. He wasnt there."

Hanbin sighed, worry fillling him. What happened to their hyung.

"I'll go look for him. You guys continue practicing." Hanbin said but Jiwon shook his head.

"No. We need to find him first." Jiwon said, "You and I both know how he is." he added.

Hanbin just sighed but he knew Jiwon was right. They went their separate ways before calling the others and telling them to look for Jinhwan as well. Both of them were unsure where the older would head to.

He wasn't really one who would waste his time and become this petty unless he's really having a hard time or he has a problem. Up until now he's still stubborn about getting new friends and telling everyone that he was already happy with who he has. He doesn't need more people outside of Ikon and his past trainees.

Hanbin and Jiwon kept thinking and searching their mind where their hyung could be. And all of a sudden they thought of going somewhere to check. It might also be the only place their hyung could go to.

 

 

 

The moment Hanbin reached the entrance he rushed into the house to see Jiwon standing outside of Jinhwan's door. He was covered in sweat just like him.

"Is he..." Hanbin asked with a hanging question.

Jiwon just nodded his head.

"Hyung..." Hanbin said as he knocked on the door. No answer.

"Are you sure he's here?" Hanbin asked.

"He never locks his door." Jiwon said before turning the knob and showing Hanbin that the door was indeed locked.

"Hyung!" they both called out, knocking on the door.

They repeatedly called out but Jinhwan didnt answer.

"Hyung... I'm sorry for teasing you too much." Jiwon said.

"Sorry for teasing you too." Hanbin said.

But no sound came out from the room. The two sighed.

But then Jiwon got an idea.

"It's cause you kept on getting mad at him when we were practicing!" Jiwon said while pointing at Jinhwan's room and motioning Hanbin to play along.

Hanbin nodded his head, understanding what Jiwon meant.

"Are you crazy? You started the teasing! He wasn't doing anything! You should have stopped when you saw this face!" Hanbin answered.

The two pretended to be fighting outside Jinhwan's room. They raised their voices but soon it felt like their fight started to become real. Just when they two were about to grab each other's clothes and punch each other, the door suddenly opened.

Jinhwan glared at the both of them.

They both lowered their arms and looked away from each other.

Jinhwan honestly didnt want to talk to any of the members and just wanted to cool his head. He need some time to rest and push away his anger before facing the others again but as usual these two won't function properly without him.

Because he was the hyung? Because he acted like the peacemaker? Whatever the reason was, he honestly felt unsure why they keep looking for him when they're better off without him.

He shook his head before closing the door but the two were fast enough to stop him and overpower him. They went inside his room much to his protests. They locked the door behind them and pulled Jinhwan to sit on his bed afterwards they sat on the floor.

"I'll receive my scolding." Jiwon said.

"If I went too far, I'll receive my punishment." Hanbin said.

Jinhwan sighed. before looking away. "I wanna be alone. So please leave for now."

"Hyung... I'm seriously sorry. I didnt know you weren't in the mood today." Jiwon said, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry for not noticing it too." Hanbin followed. "And I'm sorry for getting mad while we were practicing."

Jinhwan still didnt speak. In fact, he didnt even look at the two who were just kneeling on the floor.

Jinhwan blew some air before going into his bed and putting his blanket over his head.

Hanbin and Jiwon were surprised to see what Jinhwan did. But it was something their hyung would normally do when he's upset and he has something in his mind.

Hanbin nudged Jiwon with his elbow signaling him to lie down beside Jinhwan in the bed. Jiwon's eyes grew wide with what Hanbin suggested.

Hanbin nodded his head so Jiwon would agree but he just shook his head. Thinking how awkward it would be.

But Hanbin didnt really care. He crawled on the bed and lied down beside Jinhwan who immediately kicked him off. He grunted in pain but he still went back and signaled Jiwon to go to the other side of the bed.

"YAH!" Jinhwan finally protested when they both hugged him under the covers.

"Seriously hyung, we're really sorry." Hanbin and Jiwon said. STill apologizing to their hyung.

It was times like this that made them remember their trainee days. Though it was just the three of them before, they were really close to the point of being comfortable with each other. Comfortable enough to be doing skinship and to be lying on the same bed. Comfortable enough to hold hands, hug and even take a bath together.

Jinhwan clicked his tongue, finally giving in to the two crazy ones who kept bothering him.

"Just leave me alone for now. I wanna be alone." Jinhwan said.

Just then the two just lied still beside Jinhwan. They didn't move an inch despite their hyung's complaints.

"So what's going on hyung?" Hanbin suddenly said, taking Jinhwan off guard.

Jinhwan didnt say anything since he wasnt sure if he should. It was one of those days where he felt insecure about himself and he knows that once these two hears his thoughts, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Nothing." he muttered but the two knew he was lying.

"whatever it is, you know we're here for you." Jiwon said, hugging Jinhwan with the blanket.

"Yeah... no matter what, we're here for you." Hanbin said, hugging Jinhwan too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yah, it's too hot. Please leave me alone already!" Jinhwan complained but the two had already fallen asleep.

"Why does this always happen..." Jinhwan whispered before snickering and giving up to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile~~~

"Did they find Jinhwan-hyung?" Yunhyeong asked when he saw the others in the practice room.

"Looks like they did because they've been missing and no one is answering their phone." Junhoe answered in a cheeky tone.

"Ah..." Yunhyeong sighed before collapsing on the floor, tired.

The others sighed alongside him.

 

\- - -  
Hello everyone!

I wanted to thank you again for continuing to read this. 

I kinda though of several plots for this that would work. For now I'm gonna write random stuff and I'll tie it all down soon into one main plot. haha. I think. 

Anyway, thank you again for reading and supporting and voting! You are awesome!! 💖

-fairykim


	5. Heated Argument

Jiwon clicked his tongue when Hanbin still insisted that he was right and Jiwon was wrong. It was a simple matter at first, talking about ice cream and what flavors suit best with ramyun when it escalated into something else.

Jiwon can't even remember what turned their simple discussion into a heated argument. He just knows that he's right and Hanbin is wrong.

"No! I told you your eating habits are fcked up! Who puts Ice cream on cheese ramyun? What kind of stomach do you have?" Jiwon protested, still confused why they were arguing about such a disgusting thing. Ramyun WITH ice cream? Is Hanbin in his right mind?

"I'm telling you hyung, it's really good. You should really try it before saying it's fcked up. I bet Jinhwan hyung would like it too!" Hanbin answered back, still standing his ground that Ramyun WITH ice cream is going to be the food of the century. 

Meanwhile, as the argument deepens, the other members look on with confused faces. They wanted to put their two cents into the argument but knowing how stubborn those two were, it would be impossible to stop them.

"Should we call Jinhwan-hyung?" Donghyuk asked Yunhyeong who looked like he was weighing his options.

"I'm not sure." Yunhyeong answered. Should he break up the fight and face wrath later or should he leave them to their hyung? 

 

"Why are you even adding Jinhwan-hyung into this?! Don't you think you're becoming too much?? Even using him in this argument?" Jiwon said, raising his voice and making the others flinch.

 

"Where is Jinhwan-hyung?" Junhoe asked, making Yunhyeong look at him.  
"Somewhere." Yunhyeong said, to be honest he wasn't sure where Jinhwan was. He didn't see him in the house and he's not in the studio. 

 

"I'm not just using him out of nothing! I'm sure he'd side with me! Ice cream definitely goes well with ramyun! Jinhwan-hyung is sure sure to say yes to that!" Hanbin answered back which made Jiwon grit his teeth and click his tongue.

 

"We should really do something about those two. What happens if they start fighting hyung?" The maknae whispered, as if giving Yunhyeong no other choice but to seek Jinhwan's help.  
"Jinhwan-hyung could definitely make them stop." the maknae followed again. 

This time Yunhyeong just sighed before pulling his phone from his pocket. Donghyuk and Junhoe nodded at Chanwoo, acknowledging his control over the hyung.  
"Uh, hey Jinhwan-hyung we have a problem..." 

 

 

———

 

 

 

"So you two thought it would be okay to fight over ice cream and ramyun?" Jinhwan asked in between his gritted teeth.  
He came into the studio just at the moment when Jiwon and Hanbin were about to hit each other-AGAIN.

"But hyung! Tell us right now, do you think Ramyun WITH ice cream is good?!" Jiwon complained, "what kind of person mixes ice cream with Ramyun??!" Jiwon added  
"Jinhwan-hyung, you've tried that before right? tell him it's actually good!" Hanbin said, trying to make Jinhwan side with him.

"YAH! Aren't you ashamed of fighting over something this small?! It's food! Who argues about food?!" Jinhwan said, raising his voice and making the two look down.  
"You were so into that argument that you made the others worried! Jiwon, you're older than Hanbin you should know better than to argue with a someone younger than you! And you, Hanbin! You're the leader! You're not supposed to be arguing with others when we're supposed to be concentrating on our work! The others are unsure what to do!" Jinhwan nagged.

The two looked like puppies listening to Jinhwan's yapping. They were both kneeling in front of Jinhwan while looking down. Hands on their laps and frowns on their faces.

"Jinhwan-hyung really is amazing to control both of them." Junhoe said making the others nod.

"At least those two listens to whatever he says. Makes it easier to handle them." Yunhyeong said making the others agree.

"Come on you guys. We're supposed to be practicing for this comeback. Let's get along first okay?" Jinhwan said, finally done with his nagging. "So shake your hands and make up."

The two sighed but as leader, Hanbin had to reach out his hand first. Jiwon, still not wanting to give up just slapped it before standing and walking away.

Jinhwan closed his eyes before shaking his head. He sighed before opening it. Although he wanted to reprimand the younger, cooling down his irritation was better. 

"Just make up later. You ought to give him some slack sometimes." Jinhwan said looking at Hanbin who just followed Jiwon with his eyes. 

"Hyung, seriously I didn't even do anything." Hanbin reasoned but Jinhwan just nodded. "I know. You guys get into the weirdest arguments." Jinhwan added before looking at his watch.  
"It's not weird." Hanbin insisted, looking down.  
"You guys got on with practice." Jinhwan said before looking at his watch again. "I need to—"  
"why do you keep looking at your watch? Are you going somewhere?" Hanbin asked.  
"As I was saying, I need to leave. I've got an appointment." Jinhwan said before turning around to head to the door.

The others noticed that Jinhwan was about to leave and they gathered around their hyung, trying to stop him.

"I can't be late for my appointment! So let me leave already!" Jinhwan blasted and the others flinched.   
"What appointment?" Jiwon asked, holding onto Jinhwan's arm.   
"If you must know, I have a dental appointment in 20 minutes and if I don't leave now I'm going to miss it." Jinhwan said.   
Jiwon let his hyung go and the oldest went ahead and left.  
But there was a creeping feeling inside them, as if Jinhwan was lying.   
Sensing his hyung's uncomfortable looks, the maknae went behind Yunhyeong again.  
"hyung I think the others aren't sure what to do. You should say something" Chanwoo whispered.  
"Like what?" Yunhyeong asked back.  
"Let's follow Jinhwan-hyung" the maknae suggested.  
"Follow Jinhwan-hyung?!" Yunhyeong exclaimed which made the others look at him.

"Great idea hyung!" Hanbin said, heading straight out.  
"Are you insane?! Jinhwan-hyung's gonna get mad if he finds out!" Jiwon said, following Hanbin.

"IF he finds out right?" Junhoe said, looking at Donghyuk.  
"Yeah. IF." Donghyuk agreed, leaving the studio with Junhoe.  
"Ah! We're seriously getting scolded. Ah! This is gonna be a problem!" Yunhyeong said.   
Chanwoo just patted his shoulder and smiled before pulling him out of the studio to follow the others.

 

———

 

"Stop pushing me!" Hanbin threateningly whispered the the others who were also trying to peak at Jinhwan. 

Contrary to their suspicions, Jinhwan did head to the dentist and they were quite embarrassed. But it didn't stop them from following him, good thing their manager allowed them to borrow one more van. (They contacted their manager who was with Jinhwan to make sure the older didn't know they were following him)

"I told you." Jiwon said, slapping Hanbin's shoulder. The leader just clicked his tongue before rubbing his shoulder.  
"What if he's actually meeting someone there?" Junhoe teased which made Hanbin and Jiwon glare at him.  
"Oh yeah. Thinking about it isn't this a different dental clinic from the one we went to?" Donghyuk said, answering Junhoe.  
"Oh! Maybe he likes someone that goes to this dental clinic!" Junhoe blabbered like an idiot who was shaking his arms in excitement.

"Stop it! You guys think Jinhwan-hyung would be that kind of guy?!" Jiwon said but the young ones just stuck out their tongues in protest to their rapper.

"Look! He's out." Yunhyeong said, pointing at the direction Jinhwan was at.  
Due to their impatience, they went down the van to peak at Jinhwan from the building across the dental clinic. And with the sudden appearance of the eldest, they started to panic and go back to the van all at the same time.  
Of course this resulted in them making so much noise. Jiwon noticed that Jinhwan started to look their way and immediately kicked all of them into the van. They were all sprawled on top of one chair, mostly squished into the van, and Jiwon immediately went on the passenger seat.   
Just before Jinhwan could reach the van, they told the driver to rush and leave the scene. Although they were like sardines in a can, they managed to push themselves separately and reach their own chairs.   
"That was close" Junhoe laughed but was met with glaring eyes.  
"You do realize that if he found us out, we're dead." Yunhyeong said, feeling a shiver run down his spine.

"Don't exaggerate. Jinhwan-hyung wont do that!" Hanbin said, confident of himself.  
"We'll see about that." Jiwon whispered, already sure that something's gonna happen that night.

 

Although Jiwon was sure that Jinhwan saw them a while ago, he looked like he didn't once he entered the studio. He even bought them pizza. He didn't feel right about it though, something felt off. 

"Do you guys wanna have fun and relax later? Let's have a drink!" Jinhwan offered and the others immediately agreed. Meanwhile, Jiwon was observing their hyung. He'd normally party especially when Jinhwan invited him but there was an eerie feeling that was sitting on top of his shoulders that he couldn't shake off.

 

Night came and they all started drinking. Everyone seemed to be having fun but Jiwon held back, unsure whether this was going to be a fun night or not.

Even Hanbin who wasn't much of a drinker drank because Jinhwan bought him that specific alcohol he likes. Jiwon was sure something was up because Jinhwan made sure everyone was drinking a lot aside from him. Jiwon made sure to empty his glass every now and then by exchanging his cup with Junhoe and Donghyuk. The two didn't even realize that Jiwon has been switching their cups since they were already tipsy. They were starting to get really loud and drunk when Jiwon saw Jinhwan bring out his phone to record them.

He knew something was up the moment Jinhwan started smirking. "So which girl group do you guys like?" Jinhwan asked behind the camera.

The guys didn't even answer one by one but they answered over one another. Mentioning different girl groups and even mentioning names.

Jinhwan noticed that the normal crazy ass in the bunch wasn't moving. He looked at Jiwon who just looked straight at him. Jiwon heard the older click his tongue. "So you didn't get drunk yet huh. Let's go drinking together!" Jinhwan said, pulling a bottle of soju and pouring it in both of their glass.

"Drink up!" Jinhwan said, looking straight at Jiwon before licking his lips to drink from his glass.

Jiwon gritted his teeth, unsure what he should do at that time. It felt like Jinhwan was tempting him and all he could think about was pulling that glass away and putting Jinhwan to sleep. He has other thoughts but more importantly he wanted his hyung to calm down before he does something else. Something he might regret.

 

"P-p-p-p-p-partyyyyyy!!!!" Junhoe launched just like an EDM machine. The others didn't even notice Jiwon and Jinhwan sharing a world of their own.

 

"Hyung, that's enough." Jiwon said, holding onto the glass before it could touch Jinhwan's lips. Holding onto Jinhwan's glass, Jiwon's hand was also over his hyung's hand. It was warm-like usual yet smooth.

"I just want to drink tonight. Is that so bad?" Jinhwan said, biting into his lower lip while waiting for Jiwon's answer.

Jiwon sighed before pulling the glass onto his lips and drinking it. Not letting Jinhwan's hand go.

Jiwon looked at Jinhwan as he drank and he saw the older smirk. He knew the older was planning something more but he'd rather not see his hyung drunk. 

"Aiiiii... This kid's taking his hyung's drink." Jinhwan said while chuckling. Before he could reach for the bottle of Soju again, Jiwon pulled the glass with his hand making him look back at the younger.

 

On the other hand, Yunhyeong had already started to play music and they were already dancing to the beat. Chanwoo, still playing pranks on his hyungs, got his hyungs socks and tied them all together to make a crown. Yunhyeong was happy to wear it and dance for the others who were cheering and laughing at him.

 

"Hyung, whatever you're thinking of doing. Stop. If you're mad at us for something, I think it's better if you just get mad at us." Jiwon said, looking straight into Jinhwan's eyes.

The older hesitated before pushing it aside and laughing. "What are you even talking about? I'm not planning anything." He said, trying to convince Jiwon. He pulled his hand and glass away from Jiwon but the younger immediately held on his arm.

"Hyung, I know you saw us a while ago." Jiwon said before letting go of Jinhwan's arm. "If you're mad that we followed you, we're sorry." Jiwon said, bowing head.

"What are you even talking about? You guys were following me? Why would you even follow me?" Jinhwan said, trying to be cheerful but he didn't even bother facing Jiwon.

"Then look at me and tell me that I'm lying." Jiwon said but the older started walking away. He immediately grabbed Jinhwan's shoulder and pulling him to face him. Jiwon was startled to see Jinhwan in tears.

"Hyung..." Jiwon called out before pulling his hyung into a hug. Though the others were busy partying, Jinhwan shed tears. Despite the loud music around them, Jiwon could only concentrate on Jinhwan. 

On the other hand, Hanbin had his back resting on the couch while staring at the two who were hugging. He's been watching the whole time but he couldn't push himself to get in between them. Until he noticed that Jinhwan was crying and Jiwon was comforting him.

Hanbin gathered all his willpower to stand and head to Jinhwan. Hanbin immediately held on Jinhwan's hand and intertwined them together before pulling Jinhwan to his room. Jiwon, who was surprised at what happened, followed. He was about to stop Hanbin when he realized that Hanbin was bringing the oldest to his room.

Once in there, Hanbin let Jinhwan sit on the bed before cupping Jinhwan's face. He was kneeling in front of Jinhwan while Jiwon sat beside Jinhwan. And though he was intoxicated, his chest tightened at the sight of Jinhwan's crying face.

"Hyung..." Hanbin slurred, "Sorry... It's my fault... I'm sorry." Hanbin added. He chanted I'm sorry which only made Jinhwan teary. Although he wasn't even sure why Jinhwan was crying he took full responsibility as if anything that made his hyung cry is his fault.

"Hyung... Is it because we followed you a while ago?" Jiwon asked, holding onto Jinhwan's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"I just don't understand why no one trusts me." Jinhwan mumbled but audible enough to understand.

The two wrinkled their foreheads. "We trust you hyung..." Hanbin said.

"You know we trust you. You're our hyung... We'll always trust you!" Jiwon said, tightening his hold on Jinhwan's hand.

"Well why did you follow me awhile ago? No one believed me when I said I was going to the dental clinic right?" Jinhwan said, a new stream of tears fell from his face.

"Hyung, it's all my fault. I'm sorry. I just thought it'll be fun to follow you." Hanbin said, "Please don't tell us that we don't trust you because you know I trust you with my life." he added while wiping the tears on Jinhwan's face.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Jiwon clicked his tongue but Hanbin just apologized to Jinhwan nonstop. The oldest wasn't sure about his own feelings. He still feels bad that the others didn't seem to trust him enough and that they had to follow him. Did they think that he was lying to them? Was he someone who would do something stupid?

"Jinhwan-hyung, you should rest for now. I think it'll be better to talk about this if we're not intoxicated like this." Jiwon said.

Though crying, Hanbin kept on wiping the tears in Jinhwan's eyes. He didn't want to see Jinhwan with tears. It tore his heart apart just as Jiwon's chest tightened while watching the two.

"Hyung..." Jiwon called out again, nudging his hyung's arm.

"Mm..." Jinhwan mumbled while nodding. 

The three went to bed together and slept.

 

 

\--------

 

The next day...

 

Jinhwan woke up without seeing the two beside him. He wondered but was sure that they'd already be practicing. Maybe they didnt want to disturb him so they left him again.

But just when he went out the door, he saw all the members kneeling in front of it. They all bowed down and apologized to Jinhwan.

"Hyung, we're sorry for being bad boys. We hope you forgive us." They all chorused.

Jinhwan was taken back but he saw Hanbin and Jiwon at the end smiling at him. He scoffed before smiling back at the two.

"Fine... You're forgiven but please trust this hyung when he tells you something. Don't follow me. Just facetime me." Jinhwan said which made the other members flinch.

"I guess you didnt even think of that." Jinhwan said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The others just smiled at their hyung and pulled him to eat the breakfast they prepared...


	6. Fluttering Hearts

Jinhwan raised his brows when the two idiots looked so awkward while staring into each other's eyes.  
"Hyung! You need to stop cringing!" Chanwoo said clicking his tongue.   
"Ah these two are crazy! He used to be like that to Junhoe too." Donghyuk said which earned a nod from Junhoe.  
Meanwhile Hanbin was relaxed and serious as he looked at Jiwon. It wasn't really anything to be shy about.   
"Ahhh!!! enough of this!! Why are we even doing this!!" Jiwon grumbled, finally jumping away from Hanbin and rubbing his arms. "Yah!! look!! My hair's standing!" Jiwon complained while showing his arms. He shook his body in disgust.

"You guys are really weird together." Jinhwan smiled before laughing.   
"Hyung, don't be like that." Jiwon said before pouting at Jinhwan.  
Jinhwan just crunched his face and teased Jiwon even more. Jiwon just huffed, not believing that his hyung would say such a thing.  
"It's just a staring contest." Hanbin said, obviously proud that he won over Jiwon.  
"If this was a strength contest I'd win easily." Jiwon scoffed making the others roll their eyes.

"And here goes the bragging." Yunhyeong said.  
"What do you mean? You all know how strong I am." Jiwon said, backing up his case while flexing.  
"But you haven't proven your strength with exercise." Junhoe countered making Jiwon shake his head.  
"When you say strength it needs to be arm wrestling or kneel to your superior." Jiwon reasoned.  
"You just wanna be violent." Donghyuk said, earning him a glare from Jiwon.

"Strength is the only thing you're proud of hyung." Chanwoo said in a mocking tone. "can't even beat Hanbin-hyung in a push up battle." he whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"What did you just say?!" Jiwon blasted which only made the maknae raise his shoulders. "But you haven't beaten him yet." Chanwoo reasoned.   
"YET! I'll beat him today!" Jiwon said, pulling his sleeves up.

"Aaaaaand there goes the betting game. So who's betting on Jiwon-hyung?" Chanwoo said, his inner business mind taking over again.  
"Yah, don't be so mean to them. They're gonna get mad at you one of these days." Yunhyeong said.  
"So does that mean you're betting on Jiwon-hyung?" Chanwoo asked, which made Yunhyeong flustered. "W-well..." Yunhyeong was unable to answer.

"I'm going for Hanbin-hyung." Junhoe said, raising his hand and crossing his legs-suddenly becoming sophisticated af.  
"Hanbin-hyung for me too." Donghyuk said, smiling at Jiwon who just scowled at him.  
"Really Donghyuk?" Jiwon said. "Just wait till I beat Hanbin. You're all gonna get it." Jiwon said.

"I'm betting on Hanbin too." Yunhyeong whispered before Chanwoo headed to the last one.

"So... Jiwon-hyung or Hanbin-hyung?" Chanwoo asked, raising his brows and eyes glimmering as if it wasn't the bet he was asking about.  
Jinhwan wrinkled his forehead while looking at Chanwoo. This kid and his evil persona.  
"I'm not betting for anyone. We all know who'll win anyway." Jinhwan said, teasing Jiwon who looked at him surprised. "I can't believe even Jinhwan-hyung doesn't believe in me." Jiwon said.

"I'll bet on Jiwon." Jinhwan whispered to Chanwoo when Jiwon turned away. The maknae's eyes widened with what he heard. Not sure why Jinhwan would choose a losing side.

And so the two started warming up and stretching first.

Hanbin winked at everyone and the others just laughed in amusement. Jinhwan, on the other hand just smiled at him and raised his brows. He wasn't sure why he picked Jiwon but he wanted to at least give the guy a chance. Although he knows that Hanbin has been working out so he's got more endurance than before.

This reminds him of the days when Jiwon could easily beat Hanbin, the times when Hanbin wasn't into endurance training so he's been defeated over and over. But the tides turned once Hanbin started training. Hard work and practice does beat talent, unless talent does hard work.

He pursed his lips when the two started their push ups. Counting in his head along with the crazy young ones who were counting with enthusiasm. They were all jumping up and down while the two were doing push ups. Soon when the numbers started going higher, their voices became louder and higher.  
Both were already sweating and yet no one wanted to give up. 

"Give up already hyung. You know you can't beat me at push-ups." Hanbin teased.  
"Watch your mouth. I'm gonna win this today." Jiwon said, smiling at Hanbin.

Both were already panting and gasping for air meanwhile the others were still celebrating like fools while jumping up and down. They started playing the rocky song and laughed when the two complained about it.  
Jinhwan bit his inner lip, feeling quite proud that the two were going head to head. He was more impressed that Jiwon could keep up with Hanbin. Maybe he's been working hard to catch up to Hanbin after losing a lot of times. He smiled when he noticed that Hanbin kept glancing at him. That guy really hates losing and he knew he was trying to impress everyone even though he was also tired.

The count was already at half a hundred and they were still going but slower than before.  
The others looked on with laughing faces but Jinhwan looked concerned. "Don't overdo it." Jinhwan called out to the two.  
"Give up already." Hanbin said to Jiwon, but the older was determined to beat Hanbin today.   
"You give up. Rest already." Jiwon said.

As the count neared the 90s they can see that the two were already having difficulties. But just before the last push, Hanbin made a few fast ones to have a higher count that Jiwon. Jiwon didn't want to lose so he did the same.  
But doing this put more strain on their muscles and made them even more tired.

The fight was really close but... Jiwon won by one over Hanbin's count.  
Jiwon was jumping in glee and was shaking his hand in front of his face at the others.   
"See that?! See that?! Who's the champ now?! Yeah!!" Jiwon blasted making the others groan.  
"Well at least no one won so we don't lose the money." Yunhyeong said, reaching to Chanwoo who immediately pulled the money away from Yunhyeong.  
"Sorry hyung.. Someone actually put a bet on Jiwon-hyung." Chanwoo said which made everyone surprised.  
"Yah! You can't just change your bet at the last moment!" Everyone complained since they thought he was referring to himself.  
"Ahhh! No! No! I'm not the one! I didn't do it!" Chanwoo shot back but the others were already trying to get their money back.

Just then, Jinhwan managed to grab the money out of Chanwoo's grip. Everyone praised him when he started counted but he suddenly smiled and thanked them. The look of horror on everyone's faces was priceless, Jinhwan was filled with pride. It was saved in his mind forever.

"Hyung! don't just take our money! You also bet on Hanbin-hyung!" the others complain but Chanwoo cleared his throat and said "Jinhwan-hyung bet on Jiwon-hyung."

Everyone, except Hanbin, looked at Jinhwan and gasped shocked. This included Jiwon who couldn't even understand if his heart was beating fast because of the workout of was it doing flips inside his chest because he was happy that Jinhwan picked him? 

They all couldn't believe their ears and were just stupefied that their hyung would actually pick Jiwon, who was the mastermind of all the teasing he receives.

"What? I thought Jiwon would beat him today since he looked determined enough. So thanks for the money!" Jinhwan said, smiling while waving the money.

The others kept complaining without realizing that Jiwon and Hanbin were stunned at the side. Though still panting, they were both quite unsure of their feelings.

Jiwon kept thinking why Jinhwan would pick him when he just said that the obvious winner was Hanbin. Was it because of pity? But Jinhwan also said that he was going to win today for sure. Maybe Jinhwan trusted him to win. Maybe he actually wanted him to win.

Hanbin still cant believe that he lost to Jiwon. He was sure that he got the advantage. But he was really confused if he was hurt that he lost to Jiwon again or that Jinhwan didn't believe in him. He looked down, still gasping for air and unable to hear what the others were saying.

"You guys, lets use this money to buy food~!" Jinhwan said, smiling from ear to ear. The others just sighed in defeat before nodding. Nothing else they can do when the oldest already decided.

"Binnie, Kimbab, let's go!" Jinhwan called out with an aegyo. Jiwon immediately smiled before pushing himself up and reaching his hand out for Hanbin. The latter just looked at Jiwon before shaking his head.

"I'll pass." Hanbin said.

"Jinhwan-hyung said so. You sure you're gonna refuse him after he called you Binnie?" Jiwon said, blinking his eyes repeatedly as if trying to look cute. Unfortunately Hanbin looked like he was about to barf!

"Yah!" Jiwon yelled before Hanbin laughed and reached for Jiwon's hand. But Jiwon let him go just when Hanbin was pulling himself up and he got out of balance. Just then he fell forward with Jiwon catching him. "Ohhhhhh......." the others rumbled since the two looked especially close together.

Jiwon was hugging Hanbin while Hanbin's arms was on Jiwon's chest.

"Ah so those cliche scenes do happen in real life." Junhoe said, making the others nod.

"And captured. Saved. I'll edit that later for the fans." Yunhyeong said with an evil grin.

"Yah! You better make sure to erase that! And you! Watch where you're going." Jiwon said, pushing Hanbin away.

"Kimbaaaab!! Binniiieeeee!! Let's goooo!!!" Jinhwan said from the door, unable to witness the scene that unfolded between the two.  
The two ran towards him before making sure that Yunhyeong deleted the picture.

 

 

 

"You made a copy right?" Chanwoo asked his twin as he moved beside him.   
Yunhyeong only grinned while raising his brows repeatedly.

 

 

 

 

 

\------ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyuuuuuunggg~~ I want pizza!" Jiwon complained while Jinhwan was looking at cakes.

"Shush Jiwon... I'm gonna get cake first." Jinhwan said, contemplating whether to get the strawberry one or the chocolate one. He was staring at the cakes while leaning close to the glass with a wrinkled forehead. He looked like he was thinking hard when Hanbin's face appeared beside his.

"I like the chocolate one better hyung." Hanbin said while smiling sweetly at Jinhwan.

"I'm thinking about it." Jinhwan said, still too focused on the cake that he failed to notice how Hanbin was staring at him.

"Get the strawberry one hyung, you'll complain about it being overly sweet again if you get the chocolate." Jiwon said, putting his face close to Jinhwan too just like Hanbin but on the other side.

Jinhwan inhaled deeply before clicking his tongue. He was nibbling his lower lip unaware of two sets of eyes mesmerized at what he was doing.   
Maybe it was an invitation? Their minds were playing tricks on them making them think how soft those lips would be.   
Maybe they'd even taste sweet.  
Staring at it, they also saw Jinhwan's tongue pass it as if it was in slow motion.  
Hypnotized by the view they kept staring at it as if nothing else in the world mattered.

Unconsciously, they were both inching closer to Jinhwan's face but the older was too concentrated on his cakes that he didn't even realize that in just a few inches the other two were about to kiss him.  
Hanbin didn't even notice that his mask had been pulled down by his hand meanwhile Jiwon's mask was already taken off from one ear. Their bodies already moved on their own without even thinking.

"Was there something specific you'd like?" the baker suddenly asked behind the glass showcase. Jinhwan immediately straightened up and talked to the baker.   
"I want to get both of them." Jinhwan said, flashing a smile while pointing at the two cakes he was eyeing

"The chocolate and strawberry?" the baker asked and Jinhwan nodded in glee. 

Just when the baker left he noticed Hanbin and Jiwon spaced out near the glass case and he wrinkled his forehead. From his point of view the two looked like they were about to kiss each other.

"Yah, aren't you being shameless kissing in front of a lot of people?" Jinhwan asked in surprise.

The two realized that the center of their affection had disappeared from their view and instead their faces were near each other as if pulling in for a kiss. They immediately straightened up and separated.   
Jiwon cleared his throat while fixing his clothes and sweeping away some dust from it.   
While Hanbin fixed his hood and his mask, adjusting it back on his face.

Jinhwan looked at the two really weirdly. He wrinkled his forehead while his eyes obviously judged them.   
"At least do that behind closed doors." Jinhwan said making the two grunt, not in disgust but in irritation.   
How could they forget that when they were in public. They both looked at Jinhwan's lips again and closed their eyes before holding their foreheads and clicking their tongues.

Jinhwan was still weirded out by the two.  
"What the heck's going on with you two..?" He asked but neither of them answered.

 

 

———

 

 

It was an awkward walk when they were headed back. No one talked and they were all walking in a line instead of walking together. 

Jinhwan was in the middle with Jiwon at the front and Hanbin at the back. The two guys volunteered to carry the cake so it looked weird to be in the middle of two men holding cake while he was in the middle holding nothing.

Jinhwan sighed, feeling the awkward atmosphere surrounding them. He pulled Jiwon's arm before stopping abruptly making Hanbin bump into him. He then linked his arm on Jiwon and the other on Hanbin before walking again. The two were surprised with what he did.

"Hyung, what's up. We're gonna bump into people if we walk like this. Ah sorry!" Jiwon said, already apologizing to the people passing by.  
"Hyuuung! Oh, Sorry... I'm sorry." Hanbin complained while trying go wriggle his arm away from Jinhwan.  
But the oldest was persistent and he didn't want to let them go. People kept giving them odd stares while the two at each end kept apologizing like a broken machine.

Just when they were about to cross towards their building, Jinhwan made a turn to head to a different place. The two were surprised but had no choice but to get dragged there with Jinhwan on the lead.  
Jiwon's eyes suddenly closed with the fresh smell of pizza taking over his sense of smell. He was surprised to see that they were actually out to get pizza. He thought Jinhwan was just getting cake. He was even more surprised to see that Jinhwan got his favorite pizza.

After getting the pizza, they stopped by the convenience store and bought ice cream. Making sure to get Hanbin's favorite choco cone.

After getting everything, they went back and the others were amazed to see all the food they were going to eat! 

"Waaahhhh... Good thing it was Jinhwan-hyung who won the bet. At least the money went to food instead of games." Junhoe said making Chanwoo click his tongue. Junhoe just stuck out his tongue to the maknae who scrunched his face in anger.

"So what's the occasion with the two cakes?" Yunhyeong asked, making Jinhwan smile.

"Ah... It's not really much but I wanted to celebrate the day Hanbin and I got into the company." Jinhwan said with a shy smile.

"So one for Hanbin and one for you?" Yunhyeong asked but Jinhwan nodded his head.

"And then pizza for Jiwon for winning." Jinhwan giggled making the two blush.

"Ahhhhhh~~ hyuuuuuunnnnggg~~~!!! You're the best!!!" The two said before hugging the oldest.

"Let's eat up!" Jinhwan said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unbeknownst to them, the twin monsters planted something for Jiwon and Hanbin... 

 

 

 

\------

Hello everyone!

I know this chapter is kind of weird but I hope you still like it despite how weird it is. 

I'm actually quite torn if I should add Jinhwan's view in this story or not. I actually like the fact that it's mostly just Hanbin and Jiwon's feelings that's incorporated in the story in and of itself. But I am torn cause I'm unsure if I should be writing his feelings too? Lol. Sorry if that doesn't make any sense at all. Been just out of it lately.

Anyway, I do hope you guys like it and enjoy!

 

loves and kisses,

fairykim


	7. Actions Before Words

It was starting to get colder and colder but for some reason the leader keeps disregarding this. or even forgetting. Often times leaving himself vulnerable to the cold which leads to being sick. Although he wants to make sure that he takes care of his body, he just can't. He has been focusing on their songs since he wants to make a comeback for their fans who are waiting. He also really wants to perform and show off what they can do. And because there's so much he wants to show to the fans, he overworks himself without planning to.

Just like today, there was a weather warning for snowfall but the crazy leader didn't wear appropriate clothes when he rushed out of their house to get to the studio. There was a song in his head and he really wanted to save it before he forgets it. He has been thinking about it and because of it, he hasn;t even had a proper sleep. More importantly he didn't even realize that Jinhwan was actually with him. 

The older just arrived to visit their house when he noticed that Hanbin was rushing out of their house to get to the studio. He called out a few times but Hanbin didn't even hear him, he was mumbling as if talking to himself. Jinhwan sighed before turning around and following Hanbin. Despite the cold and nagging, Hanbin was still holding on to his pen and paper and writing lyrics to the rhythm he had in his head. He was too concentrated that he didn't even hear their manager telling him to take care of himself with the addition of Jinhwan's worried stare.

The moment he got into the studio to start the song, he was already sniffling. Jinhwan, sitting behind him, heard Hanbin sniffing and starting to catch a cold. He stood up and went to get something warm to drink while also getting a blanket. When he came back Hanbin was already sneezing. Jinhwan just sighed before putting the drink down, he was sure that Hanbin would still ignore him if he gave the drink first so he put the blanket over his shoulders first. That moment, Hanbin realized that he was there.

"Oh! hyung, what are you doing here?" Hanbin asked, surprised.

"Drink this. It'll help you warm up." Jinhwan said, getting the hot coffee from the table and handing it to Hanbin. He pulled a chair before sitting beside him.

 

"Ah, thank you hyung..." Hanbin said as he reached for the drink and started blowing it so he can take a sip.

"So, what type of song are you making now?" Jinhwan asked, although he has been in the studio with Hanbin, he wanted to talk to the younger one and make sure he drinks everything before he loses his concentration to work again.

"It's been going in my head since last night and I just can't stop thinking about it. I just had to make it. But hyung, how'd you know I was gonna be here?" Hanbin asked, sipping away at his coffee.

"I've actually been here the whole time. I was about to visit you when I saw you rush out of the house. You didn't even wear proper clothes and you're just wearing your slippers." Jinhwan said, glancing at Hanbin's feet.

Hanbin was quite embarrassed to show this side to his hyung again. Even though they've all been together for years, he still finds it embarrassing whenever Jinhwan sees him in this state. What bothers him is that most of the time its Jinhwan who catches him like this.

"Ah... I didn't realize." Hanbin muttered but Jinhwan just smiled at the younger.

"Don't worry, I managed to get socks and a jacket." Jinhwan said before getting the plastic bag on the couch. "I was gonna get shoes but I saw a spare in here." he added before pulling out the contents of the bag and showing it to Hanbin.

Hanbin couldn't help but smile at Jinhwan. His hyung was amazing. He bit his lower lip and covered his face with both of his hands. He knows how red he was at the moment and he didn't want Jinhwan to notice. He also didn't want Jinhwan to see how happy he was at how thoughtful his hyung was. His insides had this fluttering feeling like butterflies were suddenly flapping their wings around it. 

"Omo, are you ok? Are you crying?" Jinhwan asked in worry, he put the bag aside and leaned forward to check Hanbin's face if he was crying. He pulled Hanbin's hand away from his face and was surprised to see Hanbin's face really red. 

Meanwhile, Hanbin was really surprised to see Jinhwan's face leaning close to him when his hyung pulled his hand away. He felt his face turn hot as if all the blood in his body decided to travel together on his head.Swallowing the lump that had formed on his throat, he opened his lips to say something but no words came out.

Jinhwan was still looking at him, really worried that he was crying. Although surprised to see that his face was red, he became even more worried thinking that Hanbin was sick.

"Oh no, I'll go get medicine!" Jinhwan said before turning away and leaving Hanbin alone.

The moment Jinhwan left, Hanbin let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Gasping for air, he clutched his chest and squeezed it. His heart was beating really fast because of the shock. He leaned his back and head on the chair before closing his eyes. And the moment he did, he remembered Jinhwan's worried face looking directly at him inches away. Thinking more about it, he felt really happy but his heart can't handle the excitement he was feeling.

"Jinhwan-hyung's bad for the heart." Hanbin thought before suddenly imagining something different with Jinhwan's eyes closed and face inching closer to him to give him a--

"Hanbin-ah, here's the medicine. I also got water. Did you eat yet? I should have taken better care of you. I'll go get some food at the cafeteria. I think the lady can make--" Jinhwan's blabber stopped the moment Hanbin pulled him to sit beside him again. 

"Oh, what's wrong? Is it fever? Did you get a fever already?" Jinhwan asked and even before Hanbin could answr he moved Hanbin's hair as well as his before putting their foreheads together. He heard Hanbin make an audible gasp making him look in his eyes.

Thinking about it, Hanbin's eyes really did sparkle. His irises were quite attractive and well rounded. They were like gems and if he could stare at them longer without being awkward he would. But his sense of duty took over noticing how hot Hanbin's forehead was.

"I knew it! You've got a fever!" Jinhwan exclaimed as he pulled away from Hanbin and putting the back of his hand on Hanbin's neck.

"Hyung... I-I'm okay." Hanbin stuttered finally finding words to say. But it was the only thing he could say even when Jinhwan looked at him suspiciously. "I'm okay." Hanbin repeated again like a broken record. 

"You don't look okay and you don't feel okay. You're too hot to the touch." Jinhwan said, preparing the medicine for Hanbin. "Here..." Jinhwan reached out to give Hanbin the medicine and the latter took it. He also took the water and drank it before returning the bottle to Jinhwan. Unfortunately after what Jinhwan did, Hanbin could barely look him in the eyes anymore. He kept looking at anything but the his hyung, who was still worried about him.

"Here, you should wear the hoodie I bought. It'll cover your ears to make you warmer." Jinhwan said while preparing the hoodie. The leader could barely look at his hyung and he even wants to help Hanbin wear the hoodie, he's treating him like a child. Although he feels glad about it something inside feels that it wasn't right.

"Thank you hyung..." Hanbin muttered and Jinhwan just smiled at him. "You should also wear the socks. Wear two on each feet so it'll warm you up." Jinhwan said before handing the socks to Hanbin.

"Don't worry hyung... I'm ok... I'll be fine, I already took the medicine you gave me and I'm feeling much better. Thanks..." Hanbin said, while putting on the socks.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jinhwan asked Hanbin as he sat on the chair beside Hanbin's.

"Have you eaten yet? We can go eat together if you haven't eaten yet." Hanbin said, still looking at his socks.

Jinhwan snickered before answering, "Was that question for your socks or for me?" 

"Of course it's for you hyung... My socks doesn't need food." Hanbin said but still concentrating on his feet.

No answer came from Jinhwan. He found it cute how their leader was suddenly acting weird despite being sick. He looked like a child in Jinhwan's eyes, trying to act tough but failing to do so.

"I was supposed to ask Yunhyeong to cook for me but you rushed out so I didn't get to eat anything. I haven't eaten the whole day." Jinhwan teased, looking to see what Hanbin's reaction is. He was already smiling at how Hanbin looked like he was in a panic. He was twitching and he could hear the engines in Hanbin's head spinning.

"So?" Jinhwan called out again and this time Hanbin stood up to head out. Jinhwan just giggled along and stood as well before following Hanbin. Just when Hanbin was about to open the door, Jinhwan bumped into him. The older didn't notice that Hanbin had stopped walking to open the door so he didn't stop and ended up bumping onto their leader.

"Ah, why'd you suddenly stop?" Jinhwan asked, scrunching his face before rubbing it. Hanbin still wasn't sure what to say. Mostly because he was still unsure of what words to use. Was today a prank? It felt like it. Or more like a dream. Maybe it was a dream and he's just confused because it felt like it was real. 

"Yah! Let's go! I said I'm hungry already..." Jinhwan said, his voice pleading and Hanbin just looked at him before hugging him. Jinhwan was surprised but he hugged the younger anyway, "Aigooo.... what's gotten into this kid." he said but Hanbin just hugged him and shook the older one.

"Let's go!" Hanbin said with a smile as he let go of the older.

Jinhwan just sighed before laughing at Hanbin's antics. 

 

 

 

\------

 

 

At the end of the day, Jinhwan and Hanbin headed home together or to be more accurate, Jinhwan forced Hanbin to go home and make sure to rest because he seems like he'll get sicker if he stayed in the studio.

As they got home, Jinhwan made sure that Hanbin's temperature was normal and he also asked Yunhyeong to keep an eye on their leader.

 

Without even realizing it, Jinhwan was actually feeling unwell too. He also didnt have proper clothing like Hanbin but his worry took over and he also forgot about himself. The moment he returned home, Jiwon immediately asked him where he went but with his body feeling heavy he just wanted to soak in the bath tub and rest in his room for the rest of the night.

Jiwon wrinkled his forehead before noticing that Jinhwan's clothes weren't appropriate for the cold weather outside. He huffed before holding onto Jinhwan's shoulders, pushing the older to sit down.

"Ah, whyyyy... I wanna go soak in the baaaaattthhhh..." Jinhwan whined at Jiwon who didn't spare him a glance and headed straight to the kitchen to get some medicine. He came back to a pouting Jinhwan with really red cheeks.

"Hyung, where'd you even go today?" Jiwon asked, quite annoyed but at the same time preparing some medicine for Jinhwan to drink.

"I was helping Hanbin because he wasn't taking care of himself so I took care of him." Jinhwan reasoned but Jiwon just shook his head. "You need to take care of yourself too hyung," Jiwon nagged.

 

Meanwhile, June just got out of his room and noticed Donghyuk standing at the side with his arms crossed in front of his arms. He was staring at Jiwon and Jinhwan.

"What are you doing?" June asked, standing beside Donghyuk.

"Jinhwan-hyung just got home and he looks like he's sick. He said he took care of Hanbin. Jiwon-hyung looks mad." Donghyuk explained to June. He tried to be as simple as possible so as not to confuse his friend.

"Why is Jinhwan-hyung sick?" June asked which made Donghyuk shrug his shoulders. "Dunno. But looks like he was outside with not much on." Donghyuk answer while the other just nodded.

"So why are you standing here?" June asked and Donghyuk just looked at him. "I don't wanna get in between that. You know how Jiwon-hyung is." Donghyuk said which made June nod again.

 

"so what are you doing here?" June asked again but Donghyuk just grunted before shaking his head.

 

 

"Did you follow Hanbin out again? You should have stopped him and asked him to wear proper clothes instead of getting dragged. This always happens to the both of you. You're both always so... oblivious." Jiwon said, dragging the last word out of his mouth.

"You need to get to bed. Rest instead of soaking in the bath. You're gonna get worse if you still soak in the bath." Jiwon nagged but Jinhwan just scrunched his face before shaking his head. "Now drink this medicine." Jiwon asked but Jinhwan just looked away, acting like a child.

"Come on, you're not getting out of this couch if you don't drink it." Jiwon warned and Jinhwan just opened his mouth and Jiwon gave him the medicine and water. Jinhwan swallowed everything and he raised his arms, asking Jiwon to carry him. Jiwon sighed audibly before carrying his hyung and putting him into his room.

 

"We're lucky to have you so if you're sick it makes me feel bad... I wish you'd take care of yourself more even if you are our hyung..." Jiwon whispered before tucked Jinhwan in bed and kissed his forehead leaving him in there to rest.

"Rest well..." Jiwon said as he closed the door.


	8. Be Careful

Jiwon sneezed for the nth time before shaking his head and getting rid of the irritating feeling in his nose. Having a runny nose, he was told to rest in the house and make sure to drink medicine. His mom has been worried but he told her he was okay even though he wasn't. Truth was he wanted to be treated like a baby but not by his mother but someone else.

Unfortunately that someone else was in practice with everyone else. He knows they need to practice for their comeback but he ended up getting sick instead. He sniffed again before removing his blanket and finally standing up. Just when he did, he felt the world move around him, making him stumble back on his bed. He sighed deeply before trying again and reaching the door.

The moment he opened the door, one of their managers rushed to his side to help him. He brushed him off to tell him that he just needs to use the washroom. It wasn't like he was so sick he was dying but since getting the flu he felt like his body wasn't his anymore. Jiwon coughed again before sniffing. Unsuccessful in reaching the bathroom because his knees were wobbling too much that he couldn't stand nor walk steadily. 

Their manager has been nagging him but he cant seem to hear him. More than that he really needed to go to the washroom and pee. He felt his arm rise up and he heard his manager tell him that he needs to go back to bed. 

"Pee." was the only thing that came out audibly in Jiwon's mouth. The manager gasped and nodded before helping him to the washroom. He doesn't even know why he suddenly got sick. He was doing fine a few days ago. And then he felt like a headache was forming and after a night of rest he suddenly felt like his body was something he couldn't control.

As soon as he finished his bathroom break, he wanted to grab something to eat but just as he went out he saw the manager standing there waiting for him. Jiwon groaned but the manager just babbled about while helping Jiwon saying something about taking care of himself since he should be healthy for his group and fans and everyone's worrying. 

The moment he heard that everyone was worrying he tried talking but it came out differently from what he wanted to say.

"Jinhwan.. worrying too..." He sighed and the manager thought he said Jinhwan worried too much. "Of course, he's the oldest so he gets really worried about everyone. But don't worry he's not that worried." 

Hearing this made Jiwon quite sad. Instead of getting food, he headed to his room to rest. He covered his head, contemplating about what his manager said. 

"Maybe Jinhwan-hyung doesn't care anymore. Especially with everyone else's attention..." Jiwon thought to himself. 

 

 

———

 

 

 

 

The others came home and immediately noticed the manager's worried expression on his face while standing in front of Jiwon's door.

"What's going on?" Hanbin asked, while the others followed behind him.

"He hasn't eaten all day. Says he doesn't have any appetite to eat. I told him it's cause he's sick that he needs to eat but he keeps saying he doesn't want to. Jiwon refused food!!" The manager complained, knowing Jiwon-he would never say no to food but he was refusing it now. 

"There's probably something else." Yunhyeong said. 

"He doesn't normally refuse food. Even when he's sick." Donghyuk added and everyone nodded.

 

The oldest, at the back of the group, bit his inner cheeks. Worry taking over him and maybe a little bit of guilt. Knowing that he went to Jiwon's room when he was sick and that Jiwon took care of him made him feel real guilty. Maybe it was all his fault that Jiwon's sick now.

 

"Ah, you go talk to him." The manager said, looking at Jinhwan.

Jinhwan widened his eyes in surprise, "Me?" as he pointed at himself.

"You know how stubborn he can be. You're the only one he listens to anyway so I'm sure he'll listen to you. Just try to feed him. There's porridge on the table. Bring it to him and feed him. I really tried my best but he won't budge." the manager said as he held on Jinhwan's shoulders.

Jinhwan just nodded before going to the kitchen and getting the porridge. Hanbin offered to help him and Jinhwan just told him to knock on the door and open it for him. 

As they entered Jiwon's room, they could clearly hear him coughing and sniffing away. Jinhwan immediately sighed before putting the porridge down.

"Yah... what are you doing to yourself? how can you take your medicine if you don't eat anything? Are you planning to burn your stomach walls with the medicine???" Jinhwan nagged, pulling the blanket away from Jiwon's head.

Jiwon winced when the brightness of his room reached his eyes. Though they were closed, he was accustomed to the darkness in his blanket.

 

"Yah, you were just telling me to take better care of myself last week and look at you now." Jinhwan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You should at least eat so you can drink your medicine." Hanbin added.

Jiwon just sighed before pulling the blanket over his head again. Jinhwan gasped before pulling it away from him again. Even though Jiwon was sick, he still had some energy to play tag of war with the oldest. But when Hanbin joined Jinhwan he wasn't able to hold on to the blanket anymore and he let it go. 

"Aish! Just leave me alone!" Jiwon grumbled which made the two flinch in surprise. 

"Hyung, let's go. I think he's really not in the mood." Hanbin said, scared of what Jiwon might do if they keep pushing him.

Jinhwan bit his lower lip before telling Hanbin to leave them in the room for now. And although he was hesitant, he still left the two alone but made sure to listen by the door.

 

Meanwhile, Jinhwan sat by the edge of the bed as Jiwon pulled back his blanket to cover his body.

"Kimbab... What's going on with you? You don't usually act up like it... Is something wrong?" Jinhwan asked, holding on to Jiwon's blanket over his legs.

"I just... I don't really feel too good." Jiwon said, unsure of what to say.

"You don't normally refuse food nor help. So spit it out already and tell me what's going on." Jinhwan said.

Jiwon just murmured something inaudible which made Jinhwan move close to him. Although Jinhwan kept asking him and pestering him, he wouldn't budge and kept mumbling something incoherent. Sighing in defeat Jinhwan finally stood up to head out.

"Just text me if you wanna talk." Jinhwan said, reaching for the door and opening it.

But as soon as he had opened the door, he saw Hanbin standing outside.

"What are--" Jinhwan started but the door suddenly shut and he saw two arms on each side of his own.

"J-Jiwon...?" Jinhwan stuttered as he felt Jiwon's presence behind him. He felt the heat emanating from Jiwon making him more worried. 

He was about to turn when Jiwon put his forehead on Jinhwan's shoulder.

"Sorry..." Jiwon mumbled but this time Jinhwan heard it clearly.

"Yah, what are you doing? If you're still weak then just go to bed..." Jinhwan said, trying to take a peak at Jiwon who just shook his head.

Jinhwan leaned his head by Jiwon's head and felt how hot the younger was.

"Yah! Let's go back to bed! And you still need to eat so you can take your medicine already!" Jinhwan nagged which only made the younger whimper.

"Feed me hyung..." Jiwon pleaded with a raspier voice than usual. Jinhwan just sighed and patted Jiwon's head. "MM... Fine... Let's get you back to your bed then." Jinhwan said as he turned around to let Jiwon rest on his bed.

But just when he did turn around... He came face to face with a fully red faced Jiwon. Jinhwan couldn't help but giggle at Jiwon's face.

Seeing Jinhwan giggling and smiling in front of him in such a close proximity with the inclusion of his fever, Jiwon smiled back at Jinhwan before plunging forward and kissing Jinhwan.

But instead of reaching Jinhwan's lips, Jiwon actually kissed Jinhwan's chin before falling down on the floor. Jinhwan was surprised to see Jiwon fall on the floor. He didn't really think of the kiss since he thought Jiwon lost balance more than him wanting to give a kiss.

"Ah! This is why I told you to lie down on your bed. I think you might even have the flu right now!" Jinhwan said but Jiwon just gave that child like smile at his hyung who was obviously under panic.

 

After helping Jiwon back on the bed, Jinhwan sighed and clicked his tongue but Jiwon simply smiled at his hyung again before coughing another storm. 

"Come on, you seriously need to eat so you can take your medicine." Jinhwan said while helping Jiwon to sit up so he can feed him.

 

Jinhwan made sure to blow the porridge before giving it to Jiwon who was acting like a little kid. Jinhwan just shook his head, not believing how Jiwon was acting.

"You're such a baby." Jinhwan said, but Jiwon only smiled at him again as if doing aegyo.

Jinhwan just chuckled at him. It was cute to see Jiwon acting like a kid again. Heaven knows he's been through enough and with the weight he's carrying he's been smiling less and less these days. Jinhwan was actually remorseful that he hasn't been taking better care of the members. Hanbin got sick, then Jiwon, heck he was also sick himself. He kept thinking that he should be the one helping everyone but instead of helping he thinks that Jiwon got sick because of him too. Why is he such a--

"Stop." He heard Jiwon say, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Stop what?" He asked, curious why the younger would say that.

"You're contemplating again. Stop that." Jiwon said while wrinkling his forehead.

"Contemplating? What do you mean? I wasn't..." Jinhwan denied but it was evident in his voice that he was lying. Jiwon just smiled, knowing full well that his hyung was such a bad liar.

"Nothing.. I'm hungry so feed me more." Jiwon said, smiling at Jinhwan who just sighed before chuckling.

"I'll get some more and get your medicine." Jinhwan said as he stood up. Jiwon just watched with eyes smiles but at the same time there was a tugging feeling that he didnt want Jinhwan to leave him.

He shook his head and sighed before looking elsewhere while waiting for Jinhwan's return. His smile faded as he stared at his reflection on his computer monitor. There was something crawling inside him. Like a feeling he didnt want to feel but he disregarded it. Somehow with his sickness he's been thinking negatively so he just closed his eyes and said a little prayer.

"Oh, are you tired already? Drink your medicine first before resting." he heard Jinhwan's voice. He smiled again, not wanting to worry Jinhwan. He opened his mouth and pointed at it which only made the older wrinkle his forehead. "Aren't you sleepy already? I saw you closing your eyes."

"Hungwy Jinani-hyuuuung..." Jiwon said in aegyo which only made Jinhwan snicker before going into a laughing fit. There was definitely something wrong with Jiwon... He's insane.

 

 

\------

 

"Mm... Don't worry I'll take care of you tonight." Jinhwan said while putting the wet washcloth on Jiwon's forehead.

"It's cold." Jiwon complained, "it's wet." he added. "I dont want it!" Jiwon mumbled.

"Tough luck. You need it." Jinhwan said before tapping the towel on Jiwon's forehead. The younger just scrunched his face as Jinhwan looked at him.

 

"Jiwonie... I'm sorry." Jinhwan suddenly said.

"For what?" Jiwon asked, looking at Jinhwan all puzzled.

"It's just... you know... I'm... I'm sorry. Just that. I'm just sorry." Jinhwan said, playing with the hem of his shirt, unable to look at the younger.

Jiwon just snickered. "Kim Jinan... Stop saying nonsense and just take care of me." as he held on Jinhwan's hand.

 

Jinhwan just looked at the younger before smiling at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------

 

Hello everyone~!

 

Long time no see! I just realized that I didnt publish this and was surprised. So yeah, though it's late I hope you guys like it! 

This time it's a bobhwan moment! woohoo! 

Next will be another Triple Kim. Have fun!

 

-fairykim


	9. Showing Weakness

Jinhwan smiled as he read his book. It was a rest day for everyone. It's been a while since they all saw each other again.

Yunhyeong was cooking in the kitchen while Junhoe was trying to irritate Donghyuk by the couch while watching. Chanwoo was in his room(playing computer) and the rappers are beside Jinhwan by the couch watching a movie.

"Yah! Stop being a nuisance Junhoe I can't understand what's going on!" Jiwon called out but Junhoe didn't even mind him.

Jiwon just rolled his eyes, wanting to hit the kid in front of him.

"Junhoe-yah, stop talking I can't concentrate on my book." Jinhwan said, still reading his book.

"Mm..." Junhoe answered before whispering "So what's going on now?" to Donghyuk.

Jiwon's mouth fell open. This little kid was really trying him. He didn't listen to him but when it was Jinhwan he suddenly listened. This is why people kept pushing them together.

"You--" Jiwon was about to call out but Jinhwan held on his leg.

"Don't start please... I'm reading." Jinhwan said, still concentrated on his book.

"What are you even reading? You've been glued to that book since the other day." Hanbin said, grimacing at his hyung.

"Shhh... I'm at the good part. Don't talk to me." Jinhwan said, flipping the page to continue reading.

Hanbin looked at Jiwon and when Jiwon saw Hanbin's gaze he knew exactly what the leader wanted to do. Jiwon shook his head, warning Hanbin not to do anything stupid but Hanbin nodded his head before using his lips to point at the book. Jiwon shook his head again but they've just been exchanging nods and shakes for a while that they didn't even realize Yunhyeong looking at them weirdly.

 

 

Finished cooking their food, he was serving the food on the table when he saw what Jiwon and Hanbin were doing. Yunhyeong tapped Junhoe and Donghyuk and pointed at the two.

"What the heck are those two doing?" Yunhyeong asked.

"Being the weirdos they are." Junhoe answered. "Aish hyung! You made me miss the important parts of the movie!"

"You don't even understand what's happening! You keep asking me!" Donghyuk complained. Pushing Junhoe with his elbow but the other guy just kept asking him anyway.

Yunhyeong immediately pulled his phone out, recording the two. He knew there was something suspicious about the way they looked at each other and he was sure that something was about to go down.

 

 

Jiwon inhaled sharply, trying to threaten Hanbin not to go along with his plan but Hanbin just smirked before suddenly pulling the book from Jinhwan's hands and shoving it to Jiwon. Jiwon's eyes widened with what Hanbin did.

"Ah Jiwon-hyung what are you doing? why would you take Jinhwan-hyung's book when he's still reading? aigooo..." Hanbin said while pulling the book from Jiwon, trying to show Jinhwan that he was helping him.

Jinhwan, on the other hand, had his eyes closed-meditating. He sighed deeply before glaring at Jiwon. "You knew I was reading and you're gonna play tricks on me?!" Jinhwan started his nagging and Hanbin was trying his hardest not to laugh. He bit both his lips but his shoulders were shaking with joy. Just then, he noticed Yunhyeong with his phone aimed at them. Realization hit him and he saw Yunhyeong grinning at him while shaking his head.

"Hyung! I didn't do it! It was Hanbin! I'm telling you, I didn't do it. Hyuuuung!" Jiwon said, trying to protect his body from Jinhwan's punches.

"Yah! Stop it! I can't understand what I'm watching!" Junhoe complained, raising his voice at the older men.

"You don't even understand what you're watching!!" Donghyuk shouted at him too.

Because of one person the house was in such chaos again. Hanbin immediately ran to Yunhyeong, who was wise enough to save the video and hide his phone. Hanbin was trying his best to get the phone from Yunhyeong, Jinhwan was trying to beat up Jiwon and Junhoe was still irritating Donghyuk.

 

"So... when are we eating?" Chanwoo asked, he had just entered so he didn't see what the start of the commotion was. He saw the food on the table and just sat there.

"Are we eating yet?" Chanwoo asked, but everyone was still in an uproar that no one answered him. Chanwoo sighed before getting started on eating.

"This tastes good Yunhyeong-hyung." Chanwoo said, giving a thumbs up to Yunhyeong who just smiled at him and was happy with the praise while still trying his best to hide the phone from Hanbin.

"Donghyuk! Don't abandon me. You know you're my ears and my mouth!" Junhoe said, shaking Donghyuk when he faced the table to eat with the maknae.

"Better yet I'm actually the brain that you don't have." Donghyuk said but realized later what Junhoe said, "What do you mean I'm your mouth? Are you telling me I'm as noisy as you?"

"What do you mean noisy? I'm not noisy." Junhoe said. "Everything that comes out of my mouth is music. Even when I'm talking, it's music." Junhoe added, raising his eyebrows to prove his point.

Donghyuk and Chanwoo looked at each other and their eyes widened before shaking their heads. They exhaled before reaching for the food and eating again-totally ignoring Junhoe's antics.

 

"Aish! To hell with all of you!" Jinhwan said, finally having enough. Everyone was frozen the moment the oldest raised his voice. Jinhwan grabbed his book and stomped his way to his room before slamming it and locking it.

"Kim Hanbin!!!" Jiwon shouted before charging towards Hanbin who just got the phone from Yunhyeong. Jiwon immediately wrestled with Hanbin and made sure that he slapped the younger's butt.

With that, Hanbin also dropped Yunhyeong's phone and Yunhyeong immediately took it and hid it again.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, the maknae line was just watching them while stuffing their faces with food...

"Do you think we should save some for the hyung line?" Donghyuk asked before putting some more food in his mouth.

Junhoe just shrugged. "Their loss." He said before eating again.

Chanwoo, though taking another bite, stood up and went to the kitchen to get a plate. He placed food in it and went to Jinhwan's room.

"Jinhwan-hyung, it's Chanwoo. I brought food. I'll leave it outside your door." Chanwoo said but before he could place the plate on the floor, the door opened and Jinhwan immediately took the plate from his hand and closed the door again.

Chanwoo just shrugged before sitting back down at the table and eating with Donghyuk and Junhoe.

"Why'd you bring food to Jinhwan-hyung?" Donghyuk asked, puzzled.

"So he won't scold me later when he comes out of the room." Chanwoo said, before eating again.

Donghyuk gasped. Knowing how Jinhwan was, Chanwoo was right. So he stood up and got drinks for Jinhwan. He went to Jinhwan's room and knocked as well. "Hyung, I got the drinks for you and I also got some desert." Donghyuk said and just like what happened to Chanwoo, Jinhwan opened the door to take what Donghyuk offered and closed the door right away.

Donghyuk went back to the table and ate again. "Aren't you bringing Jinhwan-hyung something so he won't nag at you later?" Donghyuk asked Junhoe but he just answered with "I'm too adorable for him to get mad at me."

Donghyuk and and Chanwoo looked at each other again before sighing and eating.

 

 

 

Despite the younger ones giving food and drinks to Jinhwan, the older guys were still in chaos and they didn't even notice the younger ones eating away at the food and finishing it.

"okay, okay! I give up! Give up!!" Hanbin shouted, already feeling sore all over his body.

"Look at what you did! We're gonna get into trouble with what you did again! Kim Hanbin!!" Jiwon nagged before gritting his teeth.

"Sorry..." Hanbin said, smiling and not realizing his mistake.

"We're dead later." Jiwon said, glancing at Jinhwan's door.

 

 

 

 

\-------

 

 

 

Later that day Jinhwan finally went out of his room to get a glass of water.

"Hyung, there's food in the fridge if you--" Yunhyeong started but he stopped talking when Jinhwan didn't even bother looking at him.

"He looks mad." Hanbin said, before getting hit by Jiwon.

"That's because you bothered him a while ago!" Jiwon said before standing up and heading over to Jinhwan who refused to look at him and pretended like he wasn't even there.

"Hyung... I'm telling you it wasn't me. It was Hanbin. I told him not to do it but he still did it anyway... ahhh... hyuuuung! Really, seriously... please..." Jiwon pleaded but Jinhwan just passed by him and didn't even bother looking at him even though he kept following Jinhwan.

"You should go and apologize to him, you know." Yunhyeong said to Hanbin who was just pouting by the couch.

Hanbin immediately stood up and went to Jinhwan and Jiwon. They both cornered Jinhwan between the island counter and the stove with Jiwon on one side and Hanbin on the other.

Jinhwan just sighed before drinking the water he got and putting it in the sink. He glared at Hanbin who just looked at him, looking unfazed but feeling a bit fearful inside.

Jinhwan tried to go past Hanbin but Hanbin blocked his path and made sure he couldn't pass. Hanbin could hear Jinhwan click his tongue and grit his teeth.

"Move" Jinhwan said, his voice laced with anger.

"Hyung..." Jiwon called out again before holding on Jinhwan's arm which the older pushed away.

"Damn it Hanbin I said move!" Jinhwan said, raising his voice which made the two flinch in surprise.

Jinhwan immediately took that chance and pushed away Hanbin and making his way to his room. But Jiwon didn't give up and chased after Jinhwan. He carried the older and brought him into his room and locking the door-of course Hanbin followed too.

"Look, I'm sorry about your book a while ago and I'm serious when I said I tried to stop Hanbin. Isn't this anger a little too excessive for a book?" Jiwon said, holding on Jinhwan's shoulders.

The older just sighed, still obviously angry, before looking away.

"Hyung... You know I won't stop bothering you if you don't talk to me. You need to tell me what's going on." Jiwon said.

But Jinhwan was stubborn. He refused to talk to them. It was as if there really was something else that bothered him.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, back at the living room. The others were on edge when the three went into Jiwon's room.

"Normally after a bit of rest he's all good." Yunhyeong said, talking to no one in particular.

"Maybe's it's that time of the month." Junhoe said, reaching out for the snack on the table.

"We're guys. We don't get that dummy." Donghyuk answered him.

"Are you sure about that? I could be a girl dressed as a boy." Junhoe said, clearly proud of his answer to Donghyuk.

Donghyuk swore internally, he was sure he lost some brain cells listening to Junhoe. Instead of answering, he just shook his head and brought out his phone to do God knows what.

"I hope they come out alive." Yunhyeong said again, worriedly looking at the door.

"Why don't you go check them hyung?" Junhoe coaxed but Chanwoo, who just arrived suddenly talked.

"Have you guys seen this?" Chanwoo exclaimed before showing the group chat they had with the CEO.

The three members gasped in shock and finally understanding what's going on with Jinhwan. 

 

 

 

Back at the room..

Jinhwan still refused to talk to Jiwon and Hanbin. The three of them were just there, standing in that enclosed space while both younger boys looking at their hyung. But most importantly they knew something wasn't right.

In fact both boys knew that Jinhwan was going through something again because he wouldn't be this mad just because of a book. Moreover when he's mad he usually threatens everyone but he was quiet. He didn't want to talk making the two realize that it was more serious that what initially happened.

 

"So are you going to spill it or not Kim Jinhwan?" Jiwon said, looking at Jinhwan and knowing full well how the older hates it when Jiwon calls him like that without saying "Hyung".

But the older just didn't say anything and still shut his lips tight.

This time, both boys went near him and let him sit on the bed. Both of them putting their arms on the older's shoulders and holding a hand each.

 

"What's going on hyung..." Jiwon asked.

"No use in lying, hyung... We know there's something wrong." Hanbin finally talked.

 

Jinhwan sighed before feeling tears fall down from his eyes.

"Sajangnim... I talked to Sajangnim about getting a solo album... And he said he'll think about it. But he sent a message in the group chat regarding what we talked about." Jinhwan said. Jiwon and Hanbin wrinkled their foreheads. They didn't really see what YG said in the gc so they didn't know what Jinhwan was talking about.

 

 

YG: Jinhwan, about the solo album, I don't think you are ready to put that out yet. We'll have to re-think that and see what is a better option for you. We might not be able to put that out until later. But try your best and maybe it will happen one day.

 

 

Jinhwan bit his lips, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall again. He didn't like being this vulnerable in front of the young ones. He's supposed to be the hyung. But why was he breaking down in front of these two?

"So... Just let me be for today. I'm... I really feel tired and I just wanna rest. I'll be better tomorrow. I promise." Jinhwan said, trying to hide the sadness he felt. 

 

"Hyung... what are you talking about? How are we gonna let you go after knowing about this?" Jiwon said, looking at Jinhwan with worried eyes.

"Aiiii.... hyung... What are you talking about?! We've known each other for a good half of our lives and you think that lie will pass? Who're you kidding?" Hanbin said, patting Jinhwan's back. "You know lying to us won't make us leave you." Hanbin said, holding on to Jinhwan's nape.

"I guess it's gonna be like the old times!" Jiwon said, trying to cheer up Jinhwan.

"What do you mean?" Jinhwan asked.

"Sleepover!!!" Jiwon screamed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone outside the room was startled to hear Jiwon scream. They all looked at Jiwon's door before looking at each other.

"Maybe I should check out what's happening." Yunhyeong said, standing up.

But just as soon as he did, the door suddenly burst open revealing Jiwon. He smiled at everyone before running towards the kitchen, slipping first before reaching it, and grabbing whatever he needed. He ran back and almost slipped but he manage to keep his balance and run back to his room.

The others were too surprised to even laugh at what happened. Yunhyeong, on the other hand, managed to capture the time when Jiwon slipped.

"So are you using that for something?" Chanwoo asked, standing beside Yunhyeong.

"Someday..." Yunhyeong said, saving the file in his phone and keeping it back in his pocket.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinhwan sighed before looking at the sleeping figures beside him. Even though the two said they'd stay up late with him to watch movies, they both fell asleep while hugging him tightly. without knowing it, a smile escaped his lips.

"You two really are the best... I don't know what I'd do without you... Thank you..." Jinhwan whispered before he kissed both of their foreheads and giving in to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"My back hurts..." Jinhwan complained, waking up to see they were still in the same position.

"Aren't these two tired of this position?" Jinhwan grumbled.

Meanwhile, the two were sound asleep as if hugging their own teddy bear.

 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

Hello children!!

Okay, okay... I updated really late this time didn't I?

Sorry, I was actually focusing on some projects so I didnt get to update properly. Work is just... urghrurhdoghfkgjndfgnlisutgli\rjn!! hahaha!

But hope you guys like this!

Also, I might also make another story that would probably make much more sense than this one. This one just looks like their everyday life and I honestly love the freedom I have of writing this without a plot. Weirdly enough.

Anyway, I'm not sure which one I'm gonna add to wattpad. Since I'm debating whether to add it in Wattpad/Ao3 or Twitter. I'm not sure it'll look ok to do it to both but I'll see what I can do. hehehe.

So yeah! Hope you guys have fun and I'll see you again next time! 

 

-fairykim


	10. Doubts and Worries

"AGAIN!!!" Hanbin roared.

The others were dead tired, gasping for air and even inhaling the water. They've been practicing the whole day and the leader hasn't even realized that it was already dawn.

"We're not leaving until everyone does it perfectly! We don't have the privilege of slacking off!" Hanbin said loudly.

 

The others started sitting, their knees giving up but they knew that Hanbin was right. It wasn't just about being perfect but they wanted their fans to be proud of them and they want to give it their all. It's all going to be worth it.

But right now, all they can think of is how comfortable their bed would be and how a shower would definitely make their bodies feel lighter.

"I can literally smell pizza. I want pizza. I can taste it already... my pizzaaaa!" Junhoe suddenly burst out making the others look at him weirdly.

"He's at it again." Donghyuk said, rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't that mean it's almost morning? He's usually delusional by the struck of dawn." Chanwoo said.

"Yeah. It's actually 3am." Yunhyeong said, looking at his phone.

"Hyung, maybe you could tell Hanbin-hyung to let us eat so we could refill our energy." Chanwoo whispered to Yunhyeong who only shook his head.  
"Are you kidding me? I dont wanna go near that tiger right now. He'll tear me apart." Yunhyeong said.

Chanwoo clicked his tongue before noticing that Jinhwan went out to go to the washroom. He smiled, planning something out. He immediately stood up and followed Jinhwan much to Yunhyeong's protests.

 

 

 

"Jinhwan-hyung." Chanwoo said the moment Jinhwan got out of the washroom. Jinhwan was surprised to see Chanwoo outside of the practice studio.

"What are you doing here? Did you just wait for me in front of the washroom?" Jinhwan said, not even hiding his disgust over what Chanwoo did.

"Nevermind that. Hyung, the other looked really hungry. We havent had time to eat. Do you think maybe you could tell Hanbin-hyung to let us eat? I think since you're the oldest then Hanbin-hyung would listen to you." Chanwoo said, as if trying to persuade Jinhwan like a salesman trying to sell his products.

"Chanwoo-yah, you know how Hanbin is when it's practice time. He won't have a break unless everything is perfect." Jinhwan said.

"Hyung, you know you're the best right?" Chanwoo said, suddenly massaging Jinhwan's shoulders. "And you know, everyone thinks you're amazing for being able to provide us with food especially when we're hungry. You're our savior hyung." Chanwoo said, his words were music to Jinhwan's ears.

"Really? You guys really think I'm a savior?" Jinhwan asked, falling into Chanwoo's trap.

"Mm! Don't you know we all want to be like you? You're amazing hyung. Seriously." Chanwoo said, continuing to massage Jinhwan and covering his smirk with a cute smile.

"I guess you're right. You guys are tired too that's why we keep making mistakes. I'll let Hanbin know." Jinhwan said and Chanwoo praised him even more. 

 

 

 

 

When they got back in the practice room, Jinhwan immediately headed towards Hanbin while Chanwoo went back to the others.   
"You'll get your pizza soon Junhoe." Chanwoo said.  
"What did you do this time?" Jiwon asked, startling Chanwoo.   
"Omo... Jiwon-hyung! Y-you were there?" Chanwoo said nervously but he covered it off with his cute smile but Jiwon wasn't convinced. Jiwon raised his brows, waiting for Chanwoo to confess.  
"I didn't do anything. I promise. I just asked Jinhwan-hyung for food. Look at Junhoe. Aren't you worried that he'll collapse and die? He's already starving." Chanwoo reasoned. "I wouldn't have to ask Jinhwan-hyung if Junhoe didn't push me to. I just did it for him, hyung." Chanwoo said, acting as if he was telling the truth.

Meanwhile Junhoe looked at the maknae with a face that says 'you traitor'. It was normal for Chanwoo to shift the blame to someone else but Junhoe was NOT impressed.  
Jiwon just sighed before leering at the younger. He was sure that he did something mischievous again. So he went to where Jinhwan and Hanbin were and listened in to the conversation.

 

"Don't you think so?" Jinhwan said and Hanbin just sighed.  
"Hyung, you know we'd have a problem after eating. I know they're hungry and I am too but we need to get this done before we eat or else we're gonna be sloppy." Hanbin answered.

"Mm... I understand... It's just that we haven't eaten much and we keep making mistakes and I thought maybe we just need to refill out energy?" Jinhwan said, his voice becoming softer as if pleading Hanbin.

"Hyung, you know what we need to do. Let's just finish up everything and then we'll eat." Hanbin said while looking at Jinhwan, who at this point was pouting.

"Maybe we should just call it a night. We'll do better after getting food and resting. We can't do anything if we all tire ourselves out." Jiwon suddenly said, entering the conversation.

"Jiwon-hyung..." Hanbin called out in a threatening voice.

"Hanbin, we're just gonna get sloppier and sloppier as we get tired. I know I'm tired, you know everyone's tired, and we all know you're gonna get angrier as time passes by. We're all tired." Jiwon said.

Hanbin sighed before looking away. He scratched the side of his lips before saying loudly, "Go ahead and rest then." 

 

 

Everyone immedaitely shot up and grabbed their belongings before thanking Hanbin and heading to the door. Jinhwan looked at Hanbin, waiting for him but the younger was just staring at the computer with no intention of standing.

"Aren't you going home?" Jinhwan asked, holding onto Hanbin's shoulder.

"I'm just gonna work on this. You guys go ahead." Hanbin said, not even looking at Jinhwan.

"Hanbin..." Jinhwan called out, trying to get Hanbin's attention.

"Mm?" Hanbin answered, still not looking at his hyung.

"Kim Hanbin." Jinhwan called out which successfully earned Hanbin's attention.

"What is it?" Hanbin looked at Jinhwan.

"Stand up. We're going home." Jinhwan said, authority was in his voice and Hanbin knew he was serious.

"Hyung... I said I'll just finish this. I'll be following back anyway and--" Hanbin explained before getting cut off by Jiwon.

"You guys are taking forever. The van's outside waiting for us." Jiwon said, coming back to the studio when he noticed the two missing.

"Kim Hanbin is being stubborn again and he doesnt want to go home yet." Jinhwan said, glaring at Hanbin who only found it cute.

"Yah! Let's go! I want pizza! I heard Junhoe calling over delivery and I am not missing out on that." Jiwon said, as if convincing the two that pizza is important and somehow they needed to sympathize with him.

"You guys go ahead." Hanbin said again and this time Jinhwan put his bag down and sat by the couch.

"Fine. I'll just wait for you." Jinhwan said while crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Hanbin and Jiwon were surprised to see Jinhwan pout again. A smile crept out of their lips, thinking how cute the older was.

Jiwon cleared his throat before saying "Come on! Pizza!!"

But the two didnt budge. Even with Jinhwan pouting and Hanbin staring at their hyung, no one moved a muscle. Jiwon groaned before finally going back into the studio and sitting beside Jinhwan who was surprised with what he did.

"What about your pizza?" Jinhwan asked.

"You're both treating me one and I'm not taking no for an answer. You're both so stubborn and I'm mad." Jiwon said with aegyo and and puffing his cheeks with air.

Jinhwan and Hanbin immedaitely laughed at Jiwon. The rapper's tough and scary persona was nothing compared to his cute and bubbly self. Jiwon's just that kind of person.

"Fine. If you're working on something then we'll just have to eat here. Finish whatever you're doing and I'll get pizza." Jinhwan said, standing up and getting ready to head out.

 

By the time he reached the door, Hanbin had already reached out to his shoulder while Jiwon held on his wrist. Jinhwan looked back at the two, confused.

"What are you guys doing? I'm just getting pizza." Jinhwan asked, wrinkling his forehead and looking at Jiwon and Hanbin alternately.

"I just thought you might get lost outside." Jiwon reasoned, pulling his hand away from Jinhwan.

"I'm not Junhoe." Jinhwan answered.

"You might get into trouble, hyung. Just order for delivery." Hanbin said, making Jinhwan raise his brows.

"But it's faster if I just buy them right?" Jinhwan said.

"It'll take the same time. Just order for delivery. Hanbin's paying anyway." Jiwon said, pulling Jinhwan back to the couch.

"M-me?" Hanbin said, pointing at himself.

"Mm. You're the reason why we're here anyway. We're waiting for you so you should treat us." Jiwon said, nodding at Hanbin.

"I can buy it you guys, I'm not a child." Jinhwan reasoned but Hanbin pulled out his phone to call for delivery.

"I said we'll just order for delivery." Hanbin said before going out of the studio to place his order.

 

 

"This is why I tell you not to spoil him." Jiwon said, crossing his arms over his chest as they sat on the couch waiting for Hanbin.

"Jiwon-ah, I spoil all of you." Jinhwan said.

"You don't spoil me." Jiwon said, pouting.

Jinhwan just smiled at the cute Jiwon beside him. He pinched Jiwon's cheek making the other complain that it hurt.

"I spoil you too, you know." Jinhwan said. "Maybe I spoil you two too much." Jinhwan said, letting go of Jiwon who immedaitely rubbed his cheek. "I should try spoiling the others more. I keep spending my time with you two." Jinhwan said, scrunching his face.

"No. You don't have to spend time with them. Just spoil us. Actually, just spoil me." Jiwon said, presenting his eye smiles that made Jinhwan laugh.

"Yah! I'm the oldest so I need to treat everyone fairly." Jinhwan said.

"You're already doing enough fan service with Junhoe." Jiwon said, rolling his eyes. "I think everyone in twitter wants you to be together." Jiwon added.

Jinhwan just laughed. "I didnt know you still use twitter?" Jinhwan asked and Jiwon just shrugged.

"I just check stuff. But I dont stay. Too much... stuff I dont like." Jiwon said, making Jinhwan nod.

"Well, we just need to wait for it to arrive." Hanbin said, entering back into the studio and seeing the two in a weird mood. "Did I disturb something?" Hanbin asked, glaring at them.

"Stop being weird and do your work." Jinhwan said, rolling his eyes.

 

 

 

 

"Do you guys think this'll be a hit?" Hanbin unconsciously said it out loud when he started playing music that was different from what they were practicing. The two looked at him with wide eyes, unsure why he would doubt himself.

"Everything you compose is amazing Hanbin. Stop doubting yourself." Jinhwan said.

"What?" Hanbin said, not realizing what he had just said.

"You're tired too aren't you. You're thinking out loud again." Jiwon said.

"Pizza's there." Hanbin said when his phone started ringing. He stood up and ran towards the door.

"He... needs some rest." Jiwon said before noticing the worried look on Jinhwan's face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ah! hot! hot!" Jiwon complained while gasping for air with a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"I told you to blow it first." Jinhwan said with a worried look over Jiwon. He started fanning Jiwon's mouth and Jiwon just opened it.

Hanbin was looking at the two with a piece of pizza on his hand, unsure of what to feel. The pizza was just there between the three of them and Jiwon and Jinhwan looked like they were flirting in his eyes.

"Hanbin, go and eat. You need it." Jinhwan said, urging Hanbin to eat but the young seemed to be in a trance. Jinhwan tapped on Hanbin's knees, getting his attention. "Are you alright?" Jinhwan asked with worry filled eyes.

"Mm... I just... It's nothing." Hanbin said, biting on the pizza.

"Are you worried about the new song?" Jiwon asked, taking another bite and this time savoring the taste of the pizza.

"I guess so. I dunno. I mean I know my songs are great but..." Hanbin said, staring at his pizza. "I just... feel like it's not... there. You know?" Hanbin said, before looking at the two who was just staring at him quite confused.

"Well?" Hanbin said making the two shake their heads.

"For a moment I there you sounded like Junhoe my brain just... stopped working." Jinhwan said, holding his head.

"See? You spend too much time with Junhoe you even think of him when you're with us." Jiwon said, clicking his tongue at Jinhwan.

"Junhoe? Are you and Junhoe...?" Hanbin asked making Jinhwan shake his head and his hands. "No! This dumbass is just being a dumbass!" Jinhwan said, slapping Jiwon's thighs.

"Yah Kim Jinan! that hurts!" Jiwon complained, still trying his best to shield himself away from Jinhwan's punches.

Jinhwan sighed before looking at Hanbin. "This idiot's just teasing me telling me that I hang out with Junhoe too much. I just think I spoil you both too much that I don't even get to spend time with the others. They're getting jealous you know?" Jinhwan said, taking a bite off of his pizza.

"Oh..." Hanbin mumbled before looking at the pizza in his hand. He doesn't even feel like eating anymore.

"Yah Kim Hanbin, if you dont start eating I'm shoving food down your throat!" Jinhwan threatened which made Hanbin eat his pizza. Jinhwan could be a goof one moment and then a strict mother hen the next. His mood swings was amazingly up and down but for some reason they've always been comfortable about it.

 

"Also... I think you're being too hard on yourself Hanbin. Aren't you the one who told me that if the world doesn't acknowledge you then you'll just make a whole new world you acknowledge?" Jinhwan said, holding on to Hanbin's knee and smiling at him.

Hanbin stared at his hyung, a smiled escaping his eyes. The two shared this silence alone.

Meanwhile Jiwon was just glaring at them while chewing his pizza as loudly and sloppily as he can.

"You sound like a pig. What's wrong with you?" Jinhwan asked, glaring at Jiwon who just made more noise.

"You're insane." Jinhwan said before finally laughing at him.

Although the three rarely gets time together, times like these make them feel really comfortable. Times like these make them feel relieved that they're together. They might not be together forever but as long as they are together, they hope that this feeling would last.

 

 

 

 

\--------

 

Heya ho!

So here's another update.

I'm actually thinking of the pairing I'm gonna use to that other story.

And you might have noticed it - or not - but I put out a one shot. It's an iKON x Reader based on a dream I got some time ago. Oddly enough my dreams are rather... I remember my dreams. Let's just put it that way. 

And when you do take a look, I hope you like it. Oddly enough you gotta prepare your heart tho... ok?

 

And lastly, I'm putting a poll on which pairing I'm using. I put it up on my twitter so if you wanna vote that'd be awesome! I decided to just put it both here and twitter. It'll be easier to manage.

 

https://twitter.com/kimfairybjb/status/1100196870738116608

 

 

So see you next time?

And I'll make that announcement next time! See ya!!!

 

-fairykim


	11. Surprise! (Part 1)

It wasn't as if Jinhwan did anything wrong. Quite honestly he wasn't even sure why Jiwon was acting strangely towards him. He can't remember when it actually started but Jiwon would sometimes avoid him and walk away from him when he goes near. He also noticed that Hanbin started avoiding him just about a week ago. He tried to talk to both of them but they seemed eager to avoid him especially when he approached them. There was a longing feeling inside of him that was driving him mad.

Did he deserve such treatment from his dongsaengs? Probably... ONLY IF he did something to upset them. But as far as he can remember he was spoiling them like usual. They hung out, spent time with each other, and they even drank together. Did he say something when he was drunk? But that's impossible...

Jinhwan sighed before shaking his head. This is just going to tire himself out. So he pulled his blanket over his head and decided to just sleep through it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile everyone else was at a restaurant, eating.

"You gotta listen to the plan! You can't just shove food in your mouth!" Hanbin said, hitting Junhoe's shoulder.

"But the food is good!" Junhoe said, stuffing more into his mouth but Hanbin just closed his eyes before breathing in and breathing out. Reciting a mantra in his head asking for patience to deal with Junhoe.

"So... all this... "preparation" is for Jinhwan's birthday that's happening a week away?" Yunhyeong asked, making sure to quote the word preparation with his fingers.

"Yeah... that's the only reason we'd spend money on feeding you." Jiwon said, and the others raised their brows at them.

"So let's get this straight... all of this because you want to surprise Jinhwan-hyung right?" Donghyuk asked again.

Hanbin and Jiwon just groaned before nodding at them.

"But then, I don't really think you should be avoiding him. I mean... what good is a surprise party if your friends are avoiding you?" Yunhyeong asked.

"Hyung... You know we can't lie to Jinhwan-hyung. He'll catch us immediately." Hanbin confessed.

"I mean..." Yunhyeong started but halted when he realized what Hanbin said was right. Jinhwan could read the two like a book especially with the way they talk and their expressions. They're always an open book to Jinhwan but surprisingly it was only towards Jinhwan.

"If you'd actually tried maybe you wouldn't be as open to him." Chanwoo said grimacing at the two who didn't like what they heard.

"And what does that mean?" the two chorused before glancing at each other.

"Really? Do I need to say it out loud?" Chanwoo asked, widening his eyes as if those two were hiding a secret that nobody knew.

The rest stopped whatever they were doing to look at Chanwoo. It was brave of him to sacrifice himself at this time.

 

Truth be told, everyone knew about Hanbin and Jiwon's feelings for Jinhwan. Heck, they were sure that Jinhwan also knew. They weren't subtle about it and they never really hid it so everyone thought they were doing it on purpose.

Those times when they'd sacrifice themselves for Jinhwan's sake or when they compliment Jinhwan as if he's their entire universe(because let's face it, the world isn't big enough for those two idiots). They were never subtle in showing off their feelings. They often looked like love struck puppies towards Jinhwan-the master.

 

"I mean... everyone knows about it. It's not like it's a secret, right? And with how Jinhwan-hyung can read you two like an open book it's impossible that he doesnt know about your feelings." Chanwoo said, heading straight for the double kill.

 

A shade of red painted the cheeks of the two as they tried to look for words to say. But no matter how many times they tried to talk, the only thing that came out of their mouths were gibberish.

 

"pta-g...-what.... ah.... am..." Jiwon stumbled on his words, it wasn't really new but this time it was worse. How is he normally, not this bad but this was worse.

"Yah! Jung.... Jung... Cha... wah... ah... tsaa.." Hanbin stuttered without even forming a proper word.

 

 

The others looked on as the two rappers in their group struggled with words. Those two who were also known as producers and lyricists, tongue-tied because of the ever so powerful maknae-on-top---Jung Chanwoo.

"Wah, daebak you two look like idiots." Junhoe finally said, stepping into the mess since he's done eating.

"Why? Did I say something wrong?" Chanwoo asked innocently as if he didn't just do something that should be written down in history books.

Donghyuk felt pity towards his hyungs who were still unsure what to say. It looks like it was much of a shock. He shook his head before realizing that Yunhyeong was actually stealthily taking a video of the two. Donghyuk gasped at Yunhyeong but the older just hushed him.

 

"Y-Yah! Jung Chanwoo! Is that how you're supposed to talk to someone older than you?" Hanbin finally said, trying to put authority in his voice but his face still seemed shocked.

"Wait... were... we that obvious?" Jiwon asked. Hanbin glanced at Jiwon before looking at the others to see their reaction.

Everyone else looked at Jiwon with bewildered gazes. They couldnt believe that Jiwon would ask that.

"Were you trying to hide it? Cause if you were..." Chanwoo started before shaking his head and the spread of disbelief apparent on his face and puffing his cheeks. "I mean... I'd be amazed if Jinhwan-hyung didn't know but... I didn't think you two were that clueless of how open you are when it comes to Jinhwan-hyung."

 

Donghyuk looked at Chanwoo in shock, did he really just say that to Jiwon and Hanbin?

Junhoe had his spoon stopped midway to his mouth. He couldn't believe that the maknae was brave enough to say all of that to the hyungs.

And then Yunhyeong was too shocked by what Chanwoo that even he forgot to record what was happening. 

 

 

For some reason, the two can hear the Overwatch Voice Emulator calling out

 

 

Triple Kill...

 

Quadruple Kill...

 

Quintuple Kill...

 

 

TEAM KILL!!!

 

 

 

The two shook their heads before glaring at Chanwoo, realizing how much he damaged them.

 

"Seriously?! Everyone knows?!" Jiwon asked, looking around the table and everyone else immediately looked away. Not one of them wanted to meet him in the eyes.

"Donghyuk." Jiwon called out and Donghyuk immediately closed his eyes before sighing.

"Ah hyung this is unfair! Why is it always me?!" Donghyuk complained before looking at Jiwon with puppy eyes.

"So... everyone knew..." Jiwon whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

There was disappointment in his voice. Unsure if he was disappointed that everyone knew or something else.

"Anyway! Whether you guys know it or not... It doesn't matter! We need this surprise party to work!" Hanbin said, trying his best to stay focused.

 

"I'm telling you hyung... we'll do out part but at least try to appease Jinhwan-hyung." Chanwoo said. "For all we know he might be planning something else for his birthday!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day finally came and the two were more nervous today than when they're about to perform on stage. But for some reason there was something off about that day. Considering that the two had been avoiding Jinhwan they shouldn't really question why he's in a sulky mood and quite on the edge. The others noticed how moody he was becoming but no one really wanted to talk about it.

Jinhwan felt alone since the others also started avoiding him. He doesn't even want to use his hyung status just so others would talk to him. At times like these, he wished he had more friends than just the members. He felt ridiculous at the thought that he spent all his time taking care of the members that they've all branched out and found friends of their own while he was stuck there in the middle. Unable to move and branch out like the others since he was too rooted on his spot. 

 

That day, he specifically woke up early. He wanted to at least prepare breakfast for his birthday but he heard voices talking outside his room. He wrinkled his forehead, knowing that it was the boys talking in hushed tones. If they were trying to be secretive by whispering(loudly, mind you) then they're failing. Jinhwan shook his head before sighing and opening his door.

Once the door opened, everyone was surprised. Jinhwan was surprised to see everyone huddled together in front of his room while the others looked at him with shocked faces surprised that he was awake.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time. Everyone wrinkled their foreheads before looking at other.

The others laughed awkwardly glancing a few times at the oldest who just looked at them with a wrinkled forehead.

"What are you guys doing?" Jinhwan finally asked.

"Jinhwan-hyung! You're awake!" Junhoe called out while smiling like a fool. The others mentally facepalmed themselves. Junhoe you idiot!

"What are you guys doing?" Jinhwan repeated, now raising his brows making everyone else stand straight.

"Hyung~! We were just wondering if you had plans today...?" Donghyuk cooed, scratching his head and smiling at Jinhwan. He made sure to act cute so the older would at least smile.

"I'm going back to Jeju. I'll be back tomorrow evening." Jinhwan answered and he immediately saw their eyes widen in surprise before looking at Hanbin and Jiwon who looked the most stunned.

"Why? I thought you were all too busy avoiding me so I thought I'd rather be with my family." Jinhwan answered.

"Hyung, that's not what we-" Hanbin started but Jiwon stopped him. "We wanted to go out with you to the amusement park. What time is your flight?" Jiwon asked, trying to put on a poker face.

"At 11." Jinhwan said.

"We should have enough time." Jiwon said, nodding. "Let's go?" He added and the others looked at him with wide eyes.

"Jiwon, it's 5 in the morning." Jinhwan said.

"So? It takes 20minutes to get there. We should have plenty of time to play there before your flight." Jiwon answered which only made Jinhwan wrinkle his brows.

"There's such a thing called hours of operation. They won't open until 10." Jinhwan said but Jiwon shook his head.

"Just trust me! Let's all get ready and meet up in the living room right away." Jiwon said and everyone else just nodded, unsure what he was planning.

 

 

"I told you so..." Everyone heard Chanwoo whisper before they all separated to prepare.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Getting out of his room, Jinhwan trudged towards the living room. He looked at everyone who seems to smile awkwardly at him. He raised his browse before looking at Hanbin and Jiwon.

"Lets go?" Jiwon said, presenting his eye smiles but he knew there was something wrong.

"To where... exactly?" Jinhwan asked.

"Just leave it to us, hyung!" Jiwon chirped, before locking his arm on Jinhwan's.

Though suspicious and worried, Jinhwan still went with them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

"Amusement park...?" Jinhwan said, looking at the place where Jiwon brought them.

 

It was a children's park. There was a full slide, monkey bars and swings. The others looked horrified with Jiwon's idea of an "Amusement Park".

"It's still a park where you amuse yourself." Jiwon said, presenting his eye smiles and hoping that Jinhwan won't kill him.

 

But Jinhwan was already fuming in anger... First everyone was avoiding him and then they present this. Is this some kind of joke?!

 

"You know what... If this is-" Jinhwan started but Hanbin immediately howled in excitement. He went straight to the slide and though confused and unsure, the others followed the leader.

 

They all went into the park and had a crazy time while Jinhwan was there, sighing in irritation. Jiwon patted his back and he immediately glared at the latter.

"Sorry I couldn't bring you to the amusement park you really wanted... Maybe next time we can go there together." Jiwon said in a hushed tone. Jinhwan's just shook his head.

"You're planning something again aren't you?" Jinhwan asked and Jiwon just looked at him. There was something about the way Jiwon looked at Jinhwan that made him question his anger. Jiwon always looked at Jinhwan and it was always normal for him to do so but this gaze looked like it held meaning to it. Jinhwan couldn't help but wonder...

"W-w-what...?" Jinhwan stuttered, unsure why he would when this is just Jiwon he was talking to.

Jiwon just gave him a satisfied smile before pulling him into a hug. Confusion washed over him, his anger dying down with how Jiwon was treating him.

"I'm just sorry hyung." Jiwon voiced out before rubbing his cheek on the older's head.

Though leading the group in playing, Hanbin couldnt help but stop and look at the two who were sharing a moment together. Heaven knows he wants to be part of that hug. Better yet, he wanted to be the one initiating that hug towards Jinhwan. A frown crept out of his lips and his eyes dropped before looking away and heading towards the swing.

 

"Yah! You two better join in here!" Yunhyeong called out before Jiwon pulled away from the hug and grabbing Jinhwan's wrist to play with the others.

 

 

 

\----------

 

Hello everyone!

So for the first time I'm actually putting out a 2 part chapter for this story! woohoo!

I know you don't like cliffhangers but this needs to be one. lol.

Anyway, I hope you like it.

 

Also, just wanted to update that the poll turned out to be...

dun, dun duuuuuun!

 

 

BOBDONG!!

 

 

So my other story will be a combination of BobDong and BinHwan! woohoo!

 

Thank you so much!

 

See you again!

 

-fairykim


	12. Surprise! (part 2)

(early apology and disclaimer : you know that time when Jinhwan and Junhoe went to that Aquarium with the Ferris Wheel? That was what I was thinking of but let's all pretend this was in Korea ok? haha! Thanks!)

 

Jinhwan gasped when he noticed that they were on their way towards the big Aquarium with the Ferris wheel.

 

It was the place where he and Junhoe spent their time together during Mix and Match era and he really liked that Ferris Wheel ride.

"So we're actually going there?" Jinhwan muttered and the boys just smiled at him.

He shook his head but a smile escaped his lips. He couldn't help but feel happy at what they prepared for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

While they were roaming around and looking at the fishes, Jinhwan felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at it before looking at the person who stood beside him. Hanbin smiled at the fishes while his arm rested on top of Jinhwan's shoulders.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hanbin said before looking at Jinhwan.

For some reason, Jinhwan kept seeing this look from both Hanbin and Jiwon today. The look that they wanted to say something to him but they couldn't and yet their eyes are shining. There was something about those gazes that made him confused. It wasn't necessarily bad but it wasn't good too.

"The fish?" Jinhwan asked back and Hanbin just gave him a smile, showing off his pearly whites.

"Maybe." Hanbin answered as they both stared at each other's eyes. Jinhwan could feel his heart drum inside his chest. What was Hanbin's point of doing this?

But as they stared in each other's eyes, they suddenly heard people at the back sing Baby Shark. Jinhwan looked and saw the others dancing and singing Baby Shark. Jinhwan turned around and Hanbin's arm fell back to his side. The latter saw Jiwon at the lead, looks like he started it to disturb them.

"What the heck are you guys doing?!" Jinhwan questioned, laughing at the silliness happening in front of him.

But the guys just completed the song and when it came to the part where they were running away, Jiwon suddenly ran towards Jinhwan and carried him. They both ran away to a completely different location which baffled the others.

"Yah! Kim Jiwon! Stop hogging Jinani-hyung all to yourself!!" Hanbin called out before running after him.

It was a mess. Jiwon was still running and the others ran after him. Hanbin was shouting at him telling him that he was unfair and all the while Jinhwan was enjoying everything. He was laughing at what was happening around him. It felt like the usual again. Everyone was acting all silly and everything was in chaos. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was already time for the Ferris wheel ride but not all of them can fit in that cramped space. Since it was all planned out they pretended not to know who was going with Jinhwan.

They played 'rock, paper, scissors' to decide who will go with him. Of course, Hanbin and Jiwon beat the others and won.

"So it's gonna be the three of us, huh?" Jinhwan said. The two just nodded.

"Just like old times." Jiwon said.

Jinhwan smiled at the mention of old times. Surprisingly they've all been together for years and years now. But just as he reminisced, he remembered the thoughts of having no friends since his world revolved around his family and his work. The members were the only friends he had. There was a tugging feeling inside of him but he just covered it with a smile, not wishing to ruin the mood between them.

"Well, it looks like you'll get there in time." Jiwon said, looking at the time on his phone.

"What time is it?" Jinhwan asked.

 

Unfortunately, Jinhwan left his phone in the dorm and he didn't notice it until they were at the Aquarium. He was so irritated about it but the other members volunteered to get it while they were in the Ferris wheel.

 

Honestly, he didn't want to go in there again and he knows Hanbin doesn't like to be in there too. He wondered why the guy would choose to ride it when he won the rock paper scissors match a while ago.

He looked at the two who kept fidgeting as if there's something going on and they wanted to say something but they stayed quiet. He raised his brows before crossing his arms on his chest. He understands why Hanbin would be nervous but why was Jiwon looking like he was too?

 

"Spill it out." Jinhwan said, his tone made the two guys look at him. There was worry in their eyes and this made Jinhwan even more curious.

"What is it? You look like you want to say something." Jinhwan said and the two just glanced at each other before looking back at Jinhwan.

"Well... we just wanted to greet you a happy birthday..." Hanbin started and Jiwon continued "but it looks like you're still in a sullen mood."

 

Jinhwan blinked, unsure why they would say this. Thinking about it, he was troubled the whole trip. Unsure why they'd do any of this. He was also unsure what they really wanted from him after avoiding him like the plague for several days. If this was their way of giving him a surprise birthday party, then they were pretty obvious about it and he was sure that they're going about it the wrong way. He didn't need a surprise party if it meant that they'd be avoiding him. And normally they'd celebrate his birthday along with Yunhyeong on his day.

Why was today any different?

"Sorry. I just had a lot going on in my mind. But I am enjoying this. Thank you for putting the effort." Jinhwan said reaching for their hands and squeezing it. The two couldn't help but reveal their eye smiles along with their pearly whites. Getting something like this from their hyung made them happy.

"I didn't really think you'd prepare anything for today... I thought you were busy avoiding me." Jinhwan finally said, a sigh escaping his lips.  
"But I guess this isn't so bad. I would've known about it if you didn't avoid me." Jinhwan said, still irritated that they avoided him but as the oldest he knew he had to adjust for these rascals.

"Sorry Jinan-hyung... you know we can't keep secrets from you" Jiwon said but at the back of his mind Chanwoo's words kept on bugging him.

"You read us like an open book so we had to avoid you." Hanbin added, he too heard Chanwoo's words repeatedly.

"We didn't wanna ruin the surprise." The two chorused and Jinhwan just smiled at them. He was now feeling much better. Too bad he had already made plans for the rest of the day...

"Thanks... really... you guys are the best dongsaengs one could ever ask for." Jinhwan said as he opened his arms to give the two a hug.

The two just kneeled on the floor of the ride and accepted Jinhwan's hug.

Wrapping around their arms together, the two realized just how much they actually treasure Jinhwan. Maybe it wasn't a secret to the others but as long as Jinhwan spoiled them like always then they're satisfied as is. No matter how greedy they want to be, they know that confessing will only cause a rift in their already perfect relationship.

They're satisfied with how things were, maybe it was for the better that they didn't open their hearts and bear their feelings.

"You know, I really love you guys. Thank you for always saving me and making me happy." Jinhwan said.

Their hearts hammered in their chests when they heard Jinhwan's words. They know Jinhwan always said that he loves them and it's his sign of showing appreciation. Yet their hearts bounced in delight and they can't help but smile.

They tightened the hug which resulted in Jinhwan complaining and tickling the two.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What? Why do I need to wear a blindfold?" Jinhwan asked in complete annoyance, glaring at their manager who kept telling him that he needed it.

Jinhwan wrinkled his forehead, "I don't have time for games. I'm gonna be late for my flight if we don't head out now."

"Don't worry hyung, we're just worried you didn't get enough sleep so hyungnim is just giving you the face mask so you'll sleep well in the car ride." Chanwoo explained which Jinhwan accepted.

"Why didn't you just say so." Jinhwan said, grabbing the eye mask from the manager before entering the van missing the look the manager gave to Chanwoo, a look of thanks.

After Jinhwan entered the van, Yunhyeong followed then Chanwoo, Junhoe and Donghyuk. Jinhwan looked around before Donghyuk closed the door.

"What about Jiwon and Hanbin?" Jinhwan asked but Donghyuk just shrugged his shoulders.

"They said they were gonna stay a bit longer. Didn't you hear them?" Donghyuk said, flashing his innocent look at his hyung.

"I... must've missed it." Jinhwan said, disappointment filling his voice. He thought the two would at least join the others in sending him off. But at least he got to spend time with them in the Ferris wheel.

A smile suddenly escaped his lips when he remembered how terrified Hanbin looked when he and Jiwon started teasing him.

"Remembered something?" Donghyuk asked and Jinhwan just shook his head.

"You should rest now, hyung. I'm sure you're tired already. With us dragging you all over the place... I'm sure you're tired." Donghyuk's concerned voice made Jinhwan smile.

"Yeah... you're right." Jinhwan just sighed before putting on the eye mask and snoring away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinhwan woke up in a panic. He felt like he's been asleep longer than he should have. He immediately threw the eye mask somewhere before looking for his phone. He cursed the moment he realized that he forgot his phone and he also forgot to get it from the others. He hit his forehead with his palm before realizing that he was alone in the van. 

 

"What the--" he started. He looked out and realized that he was in the parking lot of their house. "why the fuck would they leave me?" He felt his anger rising from the bottom of his belly. There was something inside him that was ready to burst out and cause havoc. 

 

He immediately went down the van and headed straight to the elevator. He remembered their manager getting his passport a while ago too. He couldn't believe their manager would trick him like this. His blood boiled thinking that he was supposed to arrive to the airport ages ago. Obviously, he can't go to Jeju now. This was the only time he wanted to spend time with his family and they couldn't even let him?!

He was already prepared to kill everyone while in the elevator. He was already planning on ways to kill them when the ding sound echoed throughout the elevator and the doors slid open.

He immediately squeezed himself out of the lift to march towards the door that led to their house. There was no assurance that everyone would be on the first floor, but he took the risk. He was already at his boiling point so whoever he sees at that point, he was sure to hit or slap or kick, whichever it was he was sure to hurt someone for doing this to him.

 

 

Just when he entered the pass-code to the unit, a red flashed making him wrinkle his forehead. He re-entered the pass-code again, this time breathing in and out. He must've put the wrong numbers in anger. Just when he finished it finally turned green, it was open. 

The moment he entered the house, he was already shouting their names. He knew there was someone in there due to the shoes in the entryway. The moment he got out of the hallway and into the living room, however, he felt his soul shoot out of his body.

 

 

"SURPRISE!!!" a big bang exploded and streamers were all over the place, horns tooted and loud cheers were heard.

 

 

Jinhwan was lost for words. His anger ebbed away and shock replaced it.

 

He saw Jiwon and Hanbin holding a rectangular cake that had his picture on it. The two were on each side of the cake and the person standing at the center made him cover his mouth with his hand.

 

"Omma!" Jinhwan called out with tears now streaming down his eyes. Everyone was cheering so much for him. The others were all gathered around the couch. Jinhwan even saw his sister go near him to put a party hat on him. 

 

He clicked his tongue as tears continued to fall from his eyes. He knew he looked ugly but he didn't care. He had so much emotions that he didn't know what to do. But one thing was for use, they were all saved from being murdered.

 

He was already sobbing badly when he clicked his tongue. he didn't even realize that his sister was already at his side, putting on a party hat for him. He sniffed away when everyone went near him and asked him to blow the candle light.

 

"Happy Birthday hyung!" Hanbin and Jiwon said, smiles spread out on their proud faces.

 

"Aigoo... Jinhwan my son, don't cry anymore." His mother said with such a sweet tone.

Jinhwan wiped the tears away from his eyes before blowing the candles. Another set of loud pops surprised him and streamers fell from the air again. The others were all gathered behind his mother, cheering and celebrating.

 

"Did you two plan all of this?" Jinhwan asked and the two people holding the cake just smiled at him while nodding.

 

"Come on Jinhwan, let's go and eat! I cooked a lot for you!" his mother invited and they all had fun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At the end of the day, Jinhwan's mother bid her farewell and the boys immediately bowed down. Jiwon and Hanbin took care of Jinhwan's mother by bringing her to Seoul, paying for her airfare and even her hotel stay. When Jinhwan learned about this, he hit the two but also hugged them afterwards. She was going back to her hotel room after the surprise but Jinhwan wanted to go with her, since it's been a while since they last got together.

 

Jinhwan turned back to the others and hugged them one by one. Thanking each of them for this amazing surprise. He was really thankful that they all got together to make this day really special for him.

He then stepped between Hanbin and Jiwon who were also expecting their hugs when he hugged both of them and gave each of them a peck on their cheek.

"Thank you... Seriously... Even though I hate you two for making me have a heart attack today... Thank you! I seriously love you two so much" Jinhwan said, smiling at the two and hugging them tightly once more.

 

Having to go through all of this, the two smiled in content. Happy that they've given him a present that was more than he had ever expected. They both watched as Jinhwan and his family left the unit. Just as they did, the others finally looked at the two.

 

"So... did you confess?" Chanwoo asked, eagerly waiting for their reply. The others also waited, looking at the two with expecting faces. 

 

The two just glanced at each other before shrugging their shoulders and heading off to their rooms.

 

"Oh! Oh! You can't leave us hanging like this!" Chanwoo said.

"Yah! Jiwon-ah! Hanbin-ah!" Yunhyeong called out.

Though the others complained, the two just smiled. They knew that even without telling Jinhwan their feelings, the contentment they had when they heard his thanks was enough for them. Seeing him happy was enough. And knowing that he loves them... it was all enough.

\--- --- --- 

Hello everyone!!

I hope you are having a great day!

So here's the part two of the story! I was actually unsure how to write this one in a... me way. but I hope it came out nicely and that you guys like it.

Thank you so much for reading and I'll update again soon! 

See ya!

 

-fairykim


	13. Stress

Jinhwan rolled his eyes the moment Jiwon showed what was in his hands.

Tickets.

"Since we didn't get to go to the amusement park last time, let's go now!" Flashing a smile while chuckling at Jinhwan.

"Are we going there before the performance or after the performance?" Jinhwan asked in complete sarcasm. He was putting emphasis on the word 'performance' so the guy would understand.

"Up to you hyung! Which one do you want?" Jiwon asked sincerely, missing the sarcasm in Jinhwan's voice.

Jinhwan gritted his teeth before closing his eyes. It was one of those days when Jiwon was too excited of one thing that he forgets about anything else.

"I was thinking it'll be nice to get to the rides one after the other so I also got express tickets so we dont have to waist time and wait in line." Jiwon continued to explain as if Jinhwan doesn't already know this.

"Jiwon-ah, we have a performance later." Jinhwan repeated, holding on to the younger's arm to calm him down.

"Mm, I know. Then we should go there after the performance right? That way it gives us more time." Jiwon answered before pulling a map from behind his pocket.

Jinhwan was surprised to see the map. His eyes widened when Jiwon started opening it and spreading it on the floor.

"So I was thinking we should start in this part since this is the busiest. And then we can—" Jiwon continued but he stopped when Jinhwan held his shoulder.

"Kimbab, we've got a performance today and I dont think we'll have time to do anything else. You know how hectic our schedule is once we get shows in." Jinhwan explained but Jiwon still insisted.

"It's ok hyung. I asked the manager about our schedules and they said it should be fine." Jiwon answered.

Jinhwan couldn't help but sigh. Jiwon sure was stubborn.   
Although what Jinhwan really wanted that day was to rest after the performance. He wanted to soak in the bath and just lie down his bed and read another book. But looking at Jiwon's excited face he knew this was impossible.

Jinhwan finally sighed and answered, "Fine!"

The smile on Jiwon's face was one of those rare smiles that Jinhwan liked a lot. Jiwon's been keeping to himself lately and Jinhwan thought it was worth it to push aside rest if he can make Jiwon smile with that child-like dream in his eyes.

Jinhwan patted Jiwon's head, smiling at him and showing off how proud he was of him.

Jiwon, on the other hand, liked the way Jinhwan smiled back at him. It had that mystical look he always adored and the pureness of it made him even happier.

 

"You're heading out?" The two whipped their heads to the sound of the voice, breaking the moment they shared.

"Jiwon wants to go to the amusement park." Jinhwan said.

"Are we all going?" Hanbin asked, sitting beside Jinhwan.

"It's a date for Jinhwan-hyung and I. We're going there because we didn't get to go last time." Jiwon explained, still planning out the day's schedule.

"That's unfair. Why do you get to keep Jinan-hyung all to yourself?" Hanbin whined and Jinhwan just forced out a smile. He knew this set-up. It happens every time they start fighting.

Crossing his arms, Jinhwan moved aside to let the two bicker and argue. He chuckled while watching the two. 

He suddenly reminisces the time when they were all trainees. Somehow Jiwon and Hanbin didn't get on the same page when they first met. Hanbin wasn't really one who'd openly accept a person meanwhile Jiwon was someone who'd trust you immediately even when you just meet.

Jinhwan had to step up and become a bridge between the two who were quite awkward towards each other. There was also this heavy tension between them that he could never understand. Somehow they end up fighting with the most questionable topics.

But this was where Jinhwan's brotherly instincts hinder him from seeing past it all. The reason the two always fought was because of him. Once he gets pulled into the conversation the fight escalates and they become men who has feelings rather than boys who are playing.

Although he can read them as an open book, and contrary to the other member's belief, he can't understand their emotions. Therefore, he has no knowledge of their feelings.

 

"I told you this is for Jinhwan-hyung and me!" Jiwon said, voice now filled with irritation.

"Jinan-hyung, are you guys leaving me?" Hanbin looked at Jinhwan. The older just smirked at him.

"Should we?" Jinhwan said, playing along.

Hanbin scoffed, baffled that Jinhwan would leave him out and just hang out with Jiwon.

"But if we bring you... we won't be able to ride the good rides!" Jiwon complained which made sense, especially since Hanbin wasn't a fan of heights nor was he a fan of rides.

Hanbin looked away, his expression falling and a frown forming on his lips.

 

Jinhwan felt really sympathetic while looking at Hanbin's face. The excitement he had slowly faded and Jinhwan couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

 

"Do you really wanna join?" Jinhwan asked and Jiwon immediately looked at him.

"It's okay, hyung. I dont mind getting left behind." Hanbin said, almost leaving.

"Come with us. Actually why don't we all go? I think it'll be better if we all spend time with each other again. It'll be nicer." Jinhwan said, smiling at them.

There was an obvious disappointment that washed over Jiwon's face and Jinhwan noticed it. But the younger covered it up and smiled. 

 

"If that's what hyung likes." Jiwon said but Jinhwan knew it was different from what he wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinhwan closed his eyes the moment he got to sit in the van. The performance had technical difficulties and it took them longer than expected. At this point he really wanted to just go home and rest but the boys around him were all excited. He can hear them all celebrating and talking about the amusement park.

 

Junhoe was already choosing the rides with Chanwoo and Donghyuk. They all chose rides that didn't have free fall. He chuckled when they suggested to ride in the merry-go-round.

 

Yunhyeong and Hanbin were talking about the rides that would at least not get them wet. They had extra clothes but they wanted to stay dry as much as possible.

 

Jinhwan wrinkled his forehead when he couldn't hear Jiwon talking about the amusement park. Out of all of them, he should be the one that's super excited about this whole thing.

But no word came out of him. He forced his eyes open to look in front and noticed that Jiwon was in his own world playing a game in his phone just beside Hanbin. He wrinkled his forehead while looking at him, wondering if he wasn't excited for the amusement park.

Shrugging it off, Jinhwan closed his eyes again to get a bit of sleep. He missed the moment that Bobby turned to get a glance at him with a frown on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone was already prepared. Yunhyeong made sure that everyone had a walkie-talkie in case one of them goes missing and they cant hear their phones. Yunhyeong also made sure to tell everyone where they should all meet in case they split up and have too much fun.

 

Just when they finally got everything done, getting tickets and wristbands... the maknae line charged into the crowd. Yunhyeong looked in shock as the others ran away. He was already yelling at them to stop while pulling Hanbin and telling the older ones to make sure they dont split up.

But just when Yunhyeong turned to remind Jinhwan and Jiwon not to split up, the two were already gone.

Yunhyeong immediately looked at the guy he was holding and relief washed over him when he saw it was Hanbin.

"Where'd the others go?" Hanbin asked, looking like a lost puppy.

"I dont know but I can't leave you alone. So you better come with me and make sure not to get lost!" Yunhyeong threatened and Hanbin just nodded his head, afraid to get lost with his amazing sense of direction.

 

 

 

Meanwhile behind the pillar stood Jiwon, covering Jinhwan's mouth. Jiwon was looking out to check if the others had already disappeared while Jinhwan looked at him with wide eyes.

Jinhwan pushed Jiwon's hand away from his mouth and wiped it with his own.

"Kim Jiwon, what are you doing?!" Jinhwan asked, quite surprised at what he did.

"I told you this was supposed to be a date." Jiwon said, the look on his face said he was sulking. Jinhwan felt sorry that he forced the others into his plans but he smiled at Jiwon.

"Don't you think the others should also have fun today? We've all been stressed lately so it's unfair if it's just the two of us." Jinhwan said.

"It's supposed to be a date." Jiwon said while frowning and still sulking.

Jinhwan couldn't believe how he could be such a big baby. He shook his head and patted Jiwon's head.

"Fine, let's go have our date." Jinhwan said, smiling at Jiwon. Jiwon immediately perked up and wrapped his arm over the older's shoulders.

 

 

 

 

The two went to different rides together, screaming and enjoying themselves. The rides made Jinhwan's tired heart bounce in excitement. Jiwon had fun with Jinhwan in the amusement park and it showed on his face.

Jiwon was also happy since he gets to look over at Jinhwan and see the smile on his face. He likes seeing him smile, and he loves watching him become happier every second.

With Jinhwan's fluctuating moods, Jiwon was glad he pushed this idea today. Jinhwan had been experiencing terrible mood swings lately and Jiwon wanted to comfort him. Although Jinhwan invited the others, he was glad he found a way to separate them from the rest.

He didn't really mind the others but he feels quite awkward having them around. It feels like his everyone is watching his every move plus he hates the idea of those people teasing him because of Jinhwan.

Jinhwan sighed before looking at Jiwon to thank him. There was a big smile on his face and Jiwon felt relieved to see it again.

"Your smile makes me smile. As long as you're happy then I'm happy." Jiwon said and Jinhwan just chuckled.

"When'd you become so cheesy?" Jinhwan laughed before pushing Jiwon's shoulder.

Jiwon just showed his eye smiles while snickering with Jinhwan.

"I guess we better look for the others. They might be worried already." Jinhwan said and Jiwon nodded. That's all he needed. To see Jinhwan smile and have fun.

 

 

 

 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" Yunhyeong nagged the moment he caught sight of Jinhwan and Jiwon. Jiwon just laughed at the older even though he felt his blood boiling because of them.

"Stop laughing Jiwon! This is serious! Hanbin is missing!" Yunhyeong said which immediately put Jinhwan on alert.

"What do you mean Hanbin's missing??" Jinhwan's worried face made Jiwon stop.

"He was with me a while ago and just when I turned from that corner to get here he was gone! I went and looked all over the place for him but I couldn't find him!" Yunhyeong said.

"Did he get mobbed?" Jiwon asked, worried that people might recognize Hanbin. If that happened who knows when they'd find him.

"I've no idea. I've been calling him but no answer. The others wanted to search but I told them to stay in the car. I don't want more people to get lost." Yunhyeong said.

"We need to look for him." Jinhwan said, he was obviously worried about Hanbin.

"I'll go with—" Jiwon suggested but Jinhwan immediately cut him off.

"No. As much as I hate to admit it, if people recognize you then we'd have a harder time getting out of here." Jinhwan said. "At least no one recognizes Yunhyeong and I." he added.

Jiwon clenched his jaw. I didn't sit right with him but..

"Go wait in the van Jiwon. We'll be back." Jinhwan commanded and Jiwon was left with no choice.

 

 

 

 

An hour passed and the others were terribly worried. Their managers were also worried about them and hoped that the others found Hanbin.

Just when Jiwon was about to get out of the car to look for the others, the manager said they found Hanbin.

Relief flooded their faces when they heard this. The managers said they'll all meet up in the house but Jiwon complained that he wanted to wait for the others.

"There's a bit of an issue so we can't let the other fans see you. The situation's a bit handled but we need to contain it." The manager said, which made Jiwon even more worried.

As it turns out, the others were mobbed in there. Jinhwan, most particularly, got recognized despite his mask and cap. Yunhyeong found Hanbin elsewhere but soon found the mob that gathered around Jinhwan.

When the others saw Hanbin and Yunhyeong they also gathered around them. It was chaotic but the managers found them and helped them out. They'd definitely get an audience with the CEO.

 

 

The ride home was quiet. No one wanted to talk. Even in the other van, everyone was shaken. Especially Jinhwan, who was mobbed first. There was an evident wound by his neck and Hanbin has been holding his hand the whole ride home. Jinhwan was trembling and Hanbin hated seeing his hyung like this. But he didnt know what to do. It was his own fault.

 

The moment they stepped in the house, Jiwon inspected Jinhwan. Seeing the scratch mark on his neck, Jiwon was about to say something but Jinhwan just looked at him. The older shook his head before heading towards his room, Hanbin trudging behind him. Jiwon knew something happened and he couldn't help but feel guilty. 

 

It was his fault.

 

 

The two younger male went into Jinhwan's room. They all just looked at each other, no words needed to be exchanged to know that Jinhwan was tired. No. He was scared. The two lied down beside him on the bed and hugged him to sleep. Maybe, just maybe... tomorrow would be a better day.

 

 

\---

 

Hello everyone!

How have you been? I'm kind of feeling weird that I haven't updated this but heh.

Anyway, have you checked out my other fics? I uploaded lots of One-shots for your viewing pleasure while waiting. Hope you liked those too.

I know it's kind of down but I'm kinda basing it off of what recently happened. I didn't want to write it off of that completely so I changed some scenes. 

I'll make sure to amend the broken hearts next time!

See ya!

 

-fairykim


	14. Chill

Jinhwan sighed as he sat up to look at his wine colored room. His mind was still in a daze, still trying to process why there was something different with that room. There was definitely something else that stood out. He just couldn't put his finger on it but he knows there's something different in his peaceful abode.

Deciding to figure it all out later, he rested his head on the headboard of his bed. Leaning his tired back, he felt something hard just at the top of his butt. Furrowing his brows, he looked at the source and was surprised to see Hanbin in bed with him. He shook his head to shake away his sleepiness and he even rubbed his eyes but Hanbin was still there, snoring lightly and comfortably sleeping beside him.

"Bin-ah!" Jinhwan called out, but Hanbin just groaned before turning away from Jinhwan. In shock, he wasn't sure what to say after Hanbin turned. Deciding it would be best to leave him alone, he adjusted his body to lie down too. His back facing Hanbin but this time he saw Jiwon sleeping on his other side. This time Jinhwan just thought "ah screw it." before laying back down in his bed to go back to sleep. This might just be a dream and he might just be over reacting.

 

 

An hour passed and Jinhwan felt suffocated under something heavy. Pushing his lids to open, he noticed Jiwon's and Hanbin's arms over him as the two squished him in the middle. He groaned and started kicking, thinking that this was a dream. The kicks were ferocious and the two immediately winced in pain, holding their legs that the older had just kicked.

"Hyuuuunnngggg~!!!" The two complained, holding on their legs with their deep and gruff morning voice.

"Oh shit..." Jinhwan muttered, finally realizing that it wasn't a dream.

"Fuck... I thought it was a dream...." Jinhwan groaned before checking the condition of the two who were hugging their legs and whimpering in pain.

Jinhwan's sleepiness has now left his body and worry replaced it. He was confused but at the same time, he tended to the two who were in pain.

 

"You two were squishing me to death." Jinhwan said as he rubbed their legs as well.

"I thought it was a pillow." Hanbin reasoned while Jiwon just sniffled at the side. Jinhwan looked at them with guilty eyes, unsure what he should do to help the two.

 

Just then, someone knocked on the door before it opened. Donghyuk's head popped in.

"Hyung, the food's ready." Donghyuk said but he entered the room in worry. He looked over at the two who were still hugging their legs.

"Mm? What did you do to them Hyung?" Donghyuk asked, eyes wide and brows up.

"I accidentally kicked them." Jinhwan answered, his voice was obviously worried but Donghyuk just laughed. Jinhwan immediately glared at him. 

 

"Hyung, it's not an accident. You always kick whoever wakes you up. Did they try to wake you up?" Donghyuk laughed, earning the curiosity of the others outside.

"What's going on?" Junhoe asked but the moment he saw Hanbin and Bobby hugging their legs he immediately laughed at them. "Victims of the fairy kick! Nice one hyung!"

Jinhwan rolled his eyes, debating whether to help the two who he injured or to kill the laughing ones who were begging to be hurt. The door propped open revealing Chanwoo and Yunhyeong. The twin monsters came in, curious about the whole ordeal.

"Omo, are you guys okay?" Yunhyeong immediately asked, going near the injured ones and helping them.

But the two were unable to talk, more than their legs Jinhwan hit something more precious and the two were silently suffering in pain. Jinhwan looked with worry.

"I'm so sorry... I seriously didn't mean to do it." Jinhwan apologized and the two looked at him trying to tell him it's okay, even if its not.

"Did Jinhwan-hyung kick you in the balls?" Chanwoo joked but the injured ones didn't utter a sound. This made Jinhwan more guilty than he already is. Meanwhile Donghyuk and Junhoe laughed even more, now followed by Chanwoo who realized that they were suffering.

"Yah! Stop laughing and help me with these two!" Yunhyeong commanded the others but they were too busy laughing.

"Aish!! Get out!! All of you!!" Jinhwan suddenly blasted. The laughter died down when he started shoving everyone out of his room, including the two who were still hurt. The moment everyone was out, he slammed the doors and made sure to lock the room.

Yunhyeong sighed. "He's not in a good mood again." Yunhyeong shook his head as he looked at the maknae line. "You! You! You! Do you think it was good to laugh at your hyung? They're already injured. You didn't need to laugh at them!" Yunhyeong started nagging while the younger ones just scowled at him. Heading back to the kitchen they sat and started eating while the injured ones decided to go to Jiwon's room and rest.

 

 

 

\--- 

 

 

 

Yunhyeong sighed as he looked at the maknae line's faces. The three looked awful. He looked around the table again before finally revealing the cards he held. The groans and sounds of complaint filled his ear and he grinned in satisfaction. They were playing cards and he just won. The others were terribly irritated that he's been continuously winning.

"Are you sure you're not cheating???" Junhoe blasted, narrowing his eyes at the older.

"Yah, how can you even say that to me? Just cause I'm winning doesn't mean I'm cheating!" Yunhyeong fired back but Junhoe just clicked his tongue.

"That's still kinda suspicious when you're winning continuously." Donghyuk commented, shuffling the cards and sighing.

"Whatever, I'm gonna cook. It's about time we eat lunch." Yunhyeong said, patting Chanwoo's shoulder. "What?" Asked the maknae.

"Help me in the kitchen."

"Just me?" Chanwoo asked and Yunhyeong could already hear the complaints piling in Chanwoo's brain.

"All of you. Come on, help me out so we can finish early. We still need to check up on the others." Yunhyeong said.

"Well, Hanbin-hyung's in Bobby-hyung's room. I think he didn't even notice." Donghyuk said.

The maknae line suddenly had a bright light bulb idea. For some reason Yunhyeong felt shivers down his spine as the three grinned at each other.

"Y-yah... what are you guys planning to do?" Yunhyeong asked nervously at the three.

 

 

 

 

"Why do you have a key to Bobby-hyung's room?" Junhoe whispered in Donghyuk's ear.

"I made a spare so I can take clothes from his room." Donghyuk answered.

"Does he know you have a key?" Chanwoo asked.

"HECK NO!" Donghyuk whispered between gritted teeth. "Do you know how hard it took me to get a spare?" Donghyuk answered before the door finally unlocked.

They grinned at each other before opening the door. Meanwhile Yunhyeong sat by the couch, looking at their backs and shaking his head.

"Aigooo. If you guys get caught I'm not taking responsibility." Yunhyeong whispered to himself, flipping the channels in the TV.

Though he stopped himself from joining them, he couldnt help but glance at their direction every now and then while wondering what they were up to. He was sure that once the two wakes up and finds the maknae line in the room they'll suffer countless practice sessions from Hanbin himself.

The mere thought of that sent shivers down Yunhyeong's spine. He was definitely stepping away from this mess and coming clean.

 

 

Just as he glanced at the door again, he noticed Jinhwan's door creak open and his eyes widened in alarm. He was sure the the younger ones are gonna get caught and he knew he had to do something or else all of them are going to experience Jinhwan's wrath.

But just before he could react, Jinhwan already trudged from his room wearing a face mask with half lidded eyes. He was sure the older was still in dreamland and he needed to make sure that there was no sudden movements or noise that could wake him up or else.

 

"Hyung! hyung! We got it!" 

 

'PERFECT TIMING idiots'

He thought when he carefully looked at Jinhwan. Luckily the older was drinking his precious tonic. Yunhyeong couldn't help but glare at the three who were shoving each other while escaping Bobby's room.

 

"Shhh!!!" Yunhyeong put his forefinger by his lips while widening his eyes, making sure to quiet them down. The maknae line just widened their eyes back before finally noticing the oldest standing in the kitchen. The three immediately froze on the spot when they realized why Yunhyeong was acting that way.

Walking towards the couch with pursed lips, the three silently tried not to make any more noise hoping that the older wouldn't kill them.

 

But if there's anything scarier than a mad Jinhwan, it would be his silence. Minutes passed and the older was just in the kitchen, walking in silence as if reciting mantras in his mind so he won't devour the young ones in the living room.

 

"Should we talk to him?" Donghyuk whispered to Yunhyeong who just slowly turned to him with wide eyes, the older couldn't believe that he'd suggest something so insensitive.

"Should we?" Junhoe answered back.

"Have you really lost your minds?" Yunhyeong whispered back, to which the others just looked at him innocently as if not knowing why he would say such things.

 

"What were you guys doing in Bobby's room?" everyone froze on their spots when they finally heard Jinhwan talk. For some reason there was this heavy tension in the air and the room was starting to grow cold as if winter decided to enter the building.

 

"W-We... we needed to get something." Chanwoo answered, stammering and avoiding eye contact with the older but making sure to glance at his friends for approval.

"What did you get?" the next question made them restless. they had to present something or else he'd definitely be suspicious.

"We.... didn't find it. So we had to get out." Chanwoo reasoned and the others drew a breath of relief.

If only it lasted.

"You just said 'hyung! hyung! we got it!' when you got out of the room." Jinhwan said, finally coming out of the kitchen to look at them. An obvious glare was seen on his eyes and with the face mask off he looked liked he could send them all to hell.

The three gulped together, even though they tried not to be obvious their insides were shaking in fear.

"Junhoe, what did you guys do there?"

"W-We..."

"Make sure to tell the truth." Jinhwan said with a glare on the younger who flinched when he raised his brows.

"We took a picture of them for fun." Junhoe said.

"We just thought we'd tease them about it later." Donghyuk added.

"Sorry hyung..." Chanwoo ended.

"And you didn't bother stopping them?" Jinhwan asked Yunhyeong who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I told them not to do it but they didn't listen to me." Yunhyeong said. "No one ever listens to me."

"Make sure to delete it. Go buy me some drinks." Jinhwan said before sitting on the couch beside Yunhyeong and grabbing the remote from his hand. "What are you guys waiting for? Go."

 

 

\---

That night,

everyone was already partying again. The manager had a hard time controlling them but seemingly, everyone was in such a wonderful mood that that managers just told them to be quiet. Singing and dancing, playing around, they all had fun that night thanks to Jinhwan who started the games.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Did you delete the pictures yet?" Yunhyeong whispered to Chanwoo.

"Mm. I deleted it. Jinhwan-hyung is scary." Chanwoo said. "But I might be able to retrieve it. Why?"

"Let's add it to that video and put it out tomorrow. DoubleB needs to have a comeback." Yunhyeong snickered making Chanwoo snicker with him.


	15. Double B Shippers (part 1)

Jiwon heard footsteps running towards him, he didn't really want to mind it since he was snuggled quite comfortably on his bed. But he suddenly looked at the door, checking if it was locked. He didn't want to deal with anything that day especially after their schedule lasted until 3 in the morning. A groan escaped his lips when the doorknob twisted and the door burst open.

"BOBBY-HYUNG!" Hanbin's voice shot right through his subconscious. He grunted and whimpered, acting like a child who was getting tantrums.

"Our schedule isn't until 4 in the afternoon!" Jiwon groaned in frustration. "And why are you calling me Bobby?"

"Look!" Hanbin said, shoving a phone to his face. Jiwon wrinkled his forehead, unsure what he's supposed to be looking at since the device was literally glued to his face. He slapped Hanbin's arm away and the younger pulled back his hand while scowling.

 

"What am I supposed to be looking at exactly?" Jiwon asked, still confused at what was on the screen.

 

It was a picture of him and Hanbin when they made that bet and he won, and a picture of him and Hanbin in his room sleeping on the same bed. There wasn't really anything about it so he just looked at Hanbin and waited for an explanation.

 

"Words! Read the words!" Hanbin said, and Jiwon just groaned in frustration. "Just do it then! Why do I need to deal with this first thing when I wake uuuup???" Jiwon complained just as he kicked his bed.

"DoubleB is real. Skinship evidence by an inside source that says these two always sleep together due to working on things together." Hanbin read.

 

"And? what of it? It's not real." Jiwon said totally unbothered by it.

"Hyung! What if Jinhwan-hyung reads this?! He's gonna think we're dating!" Hanbin interjected and Jiwon suddenly rose on his feet and revealed all of his glory to the younger, who immediately shy away from him.

 

 

 

"JINANI!" Jiwon burst into Jinhwan's room, slamming the door open without realizing that the older was still fast asleep. The eerie tension in the room was enough to make him take a step back in fear. He was too impulsive and it was definitely a bad idea.

He immediately shut the door before seeing the demon lord rise from his slumber. He was already sweating buckets despite having no piece of clothing on.

"You might wanna cover yourself. You don't want the noonas to see you like that." Yunhyeong said, passing by.

"What are you even doing here? You live upstairs." Jiwon asked, both nervous and irritated.

"Nothing."

"You did it didn't you?" Jiwon immediately glared at the other, studying him suspiciously if he'll flinch. Unfortunately for Yunhyeong, he wasn't really someone who was good at lying. He immediately shifted his eyes and his nose started getting big.

Just when Jiwon was about to wrestle him, the door suddenly opened revealing none other than the man he disturbed.

 

The whole room turned quiet the moment Jinhwan opened his door, looking around he immediately settled his eyes on Jiwon and pulled the younger's ears. Despite Jiwon's complaints Jinhwan just pulled him back into the room where Hanbin flinched and hugged his phone. The fear was evident in his face when he saw Jinhwan pulling Jiwon by his ear.

After pushing Jiwon to sit on his bed, Hanbin slowly sat on Jiwon's bed and cowered before the oldest. There was something absurdly terrifying about the way Jinhwan was glaring at them and he knows exactly why this was happening.

 

"So why are you both trying to disturb people's sleep? Do you know what time our schedules finished? Do you have any idea what time I got to bed to sleep? Is it so hard to..." Jinhwan nagged continuously making both of them look down.

Realizing that he was still naked, Jiwon covered his private while they were subjected to the oldest mean nagging. If anything he could pass as the third rapper for the group but the two didn't dare say anything. It might either tick him off more or end their lives. Either way, they'd much rather stay quiet and listen to what he had to say, not that they didn't like hearing him nag but when they're sleep deprived then it does things to your head.

 

"Jinani-hyung... I'm sorry about that... I was just really... I was half asleep. Look! I'm still naked!" Bobby reasoned when Jinhwan finally halted with his barrage of words. Crossing his arms and raising his brows at Jiwon, the younger just pouted to show his sincerity.

 

Meanwhile, Hanbin silently observed the two. Unsure what he should be doing at this time. He had managed to hide his phone and silence it but he doesn't know how long he can hold on to his sanity when Jiwon was naked beside him and Jiwon had nothing but boxers on.

 

"Why do you guys wear almost nothing when you sleep....?" Hanbin meant to leave it all in his head but his eyes widened when he realized that he had blurted it all out in the open. He immediately opened his lips and shook his hands to tell them that he didn't really mean to say it.

"You wanted to just think it then?" Jinhwan asked, quite irritated with what he heard. But more importantly, he took notice of the phone on Hanbin's hand. It had a picture of Hanbin and Jiwon lying on the bed together. Jinhwan suddenly gasped when he realized what he saw and immediately reached for Hanbin's phone.

Realizing what the older had been looking at it, Hanbin immediately retracted his hand before Jinhwan could reach for it. It suddenly became a wrestling match of who can get the phone from who. And without realizing it, Jinhwan was already on top of Hanbin who was already lying on the bed still trying his best not to let the older get his phone.

In an attempt to end everything, Jiwon grabbed the phone from Hanbin's hand and sat on it. Hanbin's eyes almost jumped out of its sockets when he realized what Jiwon had done while Jinhwan wrinkled his forehead.

 

"You're only making me more curious what's in that phone. KimBob... Give it to me." Jinhwan threatened as he reached out his hand. But Jiwon shook his head while looking at Jinhwan. As if challenging the inner demon that lies within the oldest, Jiwon looked turned away from him. This riled up Jinhwan even more and before he knew it, chaos erupted in the room.

 

The others got worried about what's happening in Jiwon's room. With all the banging and crashing sounds that happened, they were sure that Jinhwan had finally lost it and decided to kill the two. They hurriedly ran to the door and immediately opened it only to reveal something that was burned in their minds forever.

Everyone was frozen on their spots the moment the door opened. Its as if they were all caught in a mix-up.

Jinhwan had his hands between Jiwon's legs which looked like he was holding on to Jiwon's private. Jiwon's hands were stopping him, one at Jinhwan's chest and the other on his arm. Meanwhile, Hanbin was behind Jinhwan stopping him as well. In the perspective of an outsider, it looked like Jinhwan was about to do something incredibly bad to Jiwon.

One moment they were all frozen, the next Yunhyeong's phone just shot out a flash.

 

 

It took Jinhwan's whole patience not to kill each and every one of the members. Glaring at them, he gritted his teeth while they were all kneeling in front of him like a bunch of children who were punished for being bad. Hands raised and knees bent, everyone kept glancing at each other with threatening glares.

"You guys... It's too early in the morning for all this mess. We have another schedule this afternoon and instead of resting, you'd rather waste time?" Jinhwan sighed in an exhausted breath. Settling himself on the couch, he immediately reached for his head, another growing headache started corrupting his head. If anything, he's quite troubled with whatever's happening lately.

"What is this all about anyway?" Jinhwan asked, looking at all of them. Each and everyone turned rigid at the sudden question, unsure how to answer and to explain without getting into further trouble.  
"Answers are what I need, not silence." Jinhwan said, massaging the side of his head with his fingers.

"I'm sorry.. We were just playing with Jiwon and Hanbin.. The maknaes and I put up a fake news article and sent it to Hanbin." Yunhyeong confessed, looking down on the floor with guilt filling his face.

"And what was the article about? Is that why you tried to disturb me Bob?" Jinhwan asked, looking directly at him.

"Mm..." Jiwon answered, but still mum about the article. Jinhwan wrinkled his forehead before putting out his palm, waiting for one of them to show him the article. Everyone kept glancing at each other while avoiding the death glares that Hanbin was shooting everyone. Jinhwan sighed before snapping his fingers and Junhoe immediately moved forward and handed his phone with both hands.

"Traitor." the others mumbled but he can't help but get scared at Jinhwan, especially when he might get beaten at Jiu-jitsu again.

 

Jinhwan's brows arched as he read the article, he then eyed Jiwon and Hanbin who was silently praying that he doesn't believe the article.

 

"This was it? What's the fuss about this article?" Jinhwan asked, unsure what's wrong with it. He knows that if one of the members were to engage in a relationship, it would be Jiwon and Hanbin. But the look on the two's face made him think otherwise.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it. Were you planning to date someone else in the team? You two fit each other though?" Jinhwan said obliviously. The two were quite surprised with what they heard and all they could concentrate on was the breaking sound their hearts created.

 

Hanbin stood up and immediately wrapped his arms around Jinhwan's waist, pulling the older closer and leaning in to capture his lips. He was just about to get to the best part when Jiwon nudged his leg with his elbow pulling him out of his reverie. He saw Jinhwan looking at him with furrowed brows, questioning him again.

"Hyung... that's... you should know us better!" Hanbin complained before stomping out of the unit and returning back to his room to sulk.

The others were left dumbfounded, unsure how the leader could suddenly act like a child of all the things in front of the oldest.

"KimJinan... You know I'd always take your side... but... this time... it's just too much." Jiwon's words were somewhat pained and Jinhwan picked up on it. But even before he could ask what was wrong, Jiwon marched back to his room and locked it to sulk.

 

 

Moving his gaze from Jiwon to the ones left in the living room, Jinhwan crossed his arms in front of his chest before saying,

"Okay you kids... SPILL."

 

 

\--- ---- --- 

 

Heya everyone!

Sorry I havent been able to update this. Honestly.... I'm not sure how to. haha. I was writing lots of chapters and havent finished any but I managed to finish this one so I'm publishing it. I'll try not to leave yall in such a cliff hanger but for now... ENJOY!

 

-fairykim


	16. DoubleB to TripleKim

Jinhwan sighed before hesitantly knocking on Jiwon's door. He heard rustling behind it but after waiting for a while the door didn't open. He knocked once more, hoping that Jiwon would open the door for him.

After talking to the maknae line and Yunhyeong, he found out that the two had been hiding a secret from him that the others wouldn't dare tell him no matter how he had threatened them. It only means that he needs to hear it from the lips of the subjects themselves.

He let out the breath he's been holding before looking back at the others who were anticipating what would happen next.

"I guess Hanbin it is." Jinhwan said, taking a step back from Jiwon's door after knocking on it. But just as he was about to leave, there was a tugging feeling that he should knock once more. Jinhwan bit his lip when he heard something that caught his attention.

He turned around again to knock, this time he motioned the others to leave so he can talk to Jiwon privately. Though hesitant, the others left and just when the front door closed Jiwon's door creaked open.

"Jiwon-ah...." Jinhwan uttered, holding on the door as he took a peak inside the room. It was a mess, as usual, but he didnt see Jiwon. Pushing the door to open, he felt it stop. He sighed as his suspicions were proven correct. The sound he heard a while back was Jiwon sliding down from his door. The younger must've heard him and felt defeated, why? Maybe because of choosing Hanbin over him again. He didnt have the patience to deal with things like this but something inside him compelled him to dive in further and discover what's behind those words they uttered.

Jinhwan kneeled beside Jiwon who had his back on the door and slumped at the corner of his room. The pitiful look on his face was something Jinhwan didnt like seeing. He was usually full of life and he rarely had moments of sadness. Most of those times he would ask Jinhwan for help and they've become closer that way.

"Jiwon-ah... I wont know what I did wrong if you dont tell me..."

"It's nothing. I... just thought you'd be more careful than that."

"What do you mean?"

 

Jiwon's eyes traveled to Jinhwan's curious ones, showing off the irritation that he had inside. Jinhwan was a bit taken back by Jiwon's eyes. The younger never really looked at him this way, maybe this was one of those times where he really needed to give him space.

"Hanbin..." Jiwon started, "We don't really get along... But because of you, we're practically like brothers now. And even if we did get along now... it doesn't mean that we're in love with each other or we want to have something to do with each other when you exist."

Jiwon's eyes practically turned into saucers when he realized what he had just said. There was a moment of hesitation as he looked at Jinhwan, who seemed to be more focused on something other than what he had just said. Thankfully, it looks like the older accepted the words as a compliment instead of a confession.

"I'm sorry... I... I didnt really think of what you guys would think. I just... thought that maybe it's a good pace for the both of you to be involved with each other that way. I know how hard it was for the both of you to get along so I just felt like it was nice to finally see this." Jinhwan answered, pulling out Jiwon's hand to hold it and play with his fingers. "You two are always there to take care of me so I was happy that you would be taking care of each other. I didnt realize you weren't comfortable that way."

Jiwon sighed deeply before clicking his tongue. 

 

"It's not about our preference. I dont really care about it being a boy or a girl... I like someone if I like them. I dont if I dont. I like Hanbin but not the way you think I do. Jinan-hyung... sometimes it bothers me how oblivi--"

"You guys, get ready. It's time for the next schedule." the voice of their manager resounded along the room. Jiwon immediately looked away before he could even finish what he was about to say. He scoffed before finally resigning back to his emotion and finally standing up. Jinhwan looked at him with sullen eyes when Jiwon took away his hand and he knew that this talk was far from over. Jinhwan bit his lip before standing up and sighing. The door opened and Jiwon looked at him with expecting eyes, telling him that he needs to get out of the room.

"We'll continue this talk later."

 

\---

 

More than Jiwon, Jinhwan knew he needed to talk to Hanbin as well. The leader looked like he was out of it and he knew it was his fault as well. The way the three of them were awkward towards each other caused the others to feel burdened. Even if they wanted to help they knew it was also partly, no, it was entirely their fault. It was just supposed to be a prank and they didnt expect it to turn into this situation of awkwardness and silence. This was one of the times that the van sounded dead even though they were all together in it.

 

The performance was great if only the sound system cooperated with them. But just as things were going great the microphones started losing its power, furthermore only one mic worked when they needed 7. Already faced with the irritating problem that morning, Jinhwan felt his insides tremble with anger. He was already filled with thoughts about what he needs to do about the two and now this is happening to a performance that the crowd was anticipating. He could see the eager faces of fans and as a last resort, he thought of pulling both of the rappers to hype the crowd while he talked to the people who were in charge with the sound system. His eyes were evidently dangerous and one of the younger ones noticed it almost immediately.

 

Donghyuk immediately wrapped his arm over the older before saying 

 

"Please dont make us clean up a murder scene today hyung."

"Har, har, very funny. I'm just gonna talk to those people who tripped us with our performance. I'm not killing anybody."

"Your eyes say differently."

"Yet."

 

Jinhwan immediately saw the people cowering before him. They all felt intimidated by the way his glare reached them. And even with Donghyuk beside him, there was a heavy feeling that they better listen to them or else they wont see another light of day. Jinhwan was more into the point that he'd rather get it all over with but with the things happening one after the other meant that things would be escalating from there on out. He wasn't really one who was patient and everyone knew that. But this was getting out of hand and he, himself, knew that its not just about the performance anymore but the mere fact that the two were acting up like little children instead of facing the problem and actually talking to him like a man. He sighed before slapping his hand on his face. This was definitely not one of his lucky days.

 

The end of the show was quite eventful, what with the crew almost forgetting about Jinhwan in the venue. If there was something he hated, it was to be left behind and forgotten. They were all silent when Jinhwan pushed everyone out of his way to enter the van and immediately take over the seat at the very end. He covered his eyes with his arm and silently waited for the others to enter. He had hoped for silence, at least, but it was never going to happen. Not when there were two souls willing to do everything for him to feel better despite their own emotions. he felt someone push him off of the window and onto the middle of the seat where he was immediately welcomed by Hanbin's warm hand. Intertwining their fingers together, Jinhwan looked at the leader who only looked outside via the window. He felt another hand squeeze itself to hold his other hand and this time he came face to face with Jiwon. He doesnt know whats gotten into the two but he if there's one thing he was sure, he knows that no matter what happens the three of them will always be there for each other. They'll always be there to support one another. The three of them will always stand as the pillar of iKON.

 

\---

Reaching home, the others immediately moved out of the van. They wanted to reach their rooms and get into the shower to lie down and rest. And obviously the two thought the same but Jinhwan didnt budge and stayed on his seat. The manager called them but he said he wanted to discuss something important. Of course the managers said they'd have to do it in the rooms but Jinhwan's glare was enough to make them realize it was something thy needed right there and then.

"Tell me what's really going on. Hanbin? Jiwon?" Jinhwan's voice was pleading and for the first time in the whole trip, Hanbin looked at him instead of just staring at their hands that's connected together.

"This. This is what's going on." Hanbin raised their hands and showed it to Jinhwan who looked even more confused.  
"Hanbin..." Jiwon called out, trying not to make it go differently.  
"Jinani... I like holding your hand like this. Seeing you happy. Being with you. I like Jiwon hyung too. But... But..."  
"But?" Anticipation was evident in Jinhwan's face. He needed to know more about what Hanbin meant.  
"But it's not about getting into a relationship. Look at us. The three of us are comfortable like this. Together, hand in hand. There's no worries behind it. I like this feeling. I like having the three of us together like this."

"Ok, but that doesn't answer what I'm asking. What's going on? Why did you walk out when I said—" Jinhwan asked but he was immediately cut off.

"Because we like you Jinana! It's never going to be just two because there's three. There will always be three!" Hanbin answered making Jiwon gasp and Jinhwan surprised.

"Hyung... please... you said the two of us fit each other? Why cant you see what we see? What we want?" Hanbin asked, this time glancing at Jiwon to express himself too.

"What do you mean...? I... I dont understand....?"

"Jinan, what Hanbin is trying to say is... you accepted us too easily as a pair that you didnt even remember someone who's really important to us. You think so little of yourself and so highly of us. Why do you do that...?" Jiwon cupped Jinhwan's hand as he talked. Assuring him that it was something they needed out now before things turn for the worse, more confusion will only lead to more problems.

"I... I just thought the both of you fit well together ok? If you would date anyone I'd rather see both of you date each other. We all know each other's faults, our strengths and even what we like... so I'd rather have you take care of yourselves. That way I wont have to worry." Jinhwan answered.

"Why do you even have to worry about us? Don't you think we worry more about you than ourselves?" Jiwon said,

"And I dont want that. You guys do so much for me. I want you to take care of each other too. I'm always such a burden and—"

"Never in our whole lives will you be a burden hyung. And that's why I said you think so little of yourself. We're not going to be complete if one is missing. We're like a triangle. It takes three to be complete.." Jiwon said.  
"hyung... we'll never be a pair without you. You're that important." Hanbin added.

"Why do you both do this all the time...? I'm the oldest, I'm supposed to—"

"Because we love you!" The both of them said just at the same time, smiling at the older who bit his lip. He sighed before smiling back at the two.

"You crazy brats, I love you too."

 

—-

 

"They're finally ok." Yunhyeong said, crossing his arms and putting a plate of sliced apples on the table.  
"I knew they'd be ok" Junhoe said, taking a slice and eating it.  
"Traitor! If you didnt do that we wouldn't have been in this mess." Donghyuk said.  
"But I guess if we didnt get into this mess, they wouldn't be closer than ever huh?" Chanwoo said, smiling at the others.

"Yeah... You're right." Yunhyeong answered and they all smiled at each other.

———

Hello everyone!

I'm so sorry it took so long to post this part 2. I guess with things happening it was hard to continue on with words.

But I think I should continue this to show my strength and support. It may not help much but I hope it helps the people who read it. How are you all holding up?

I'm going to try my best for Hanbin. And so I'll try my best to write more. I just hope that we'll hear good news soon. I miss him, I miss the complete iKON so much but... I'll just wait.

I'll wait.

-fairykim


End file.
